My Personal Tribute To A Jewish Icon
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: Also known as Puckleberry. A/U Puckleberry One-Shots.
1. Jessie's Girl

**_A/N: Because Puckleberry is my life atm!_**

 ** _I would have preferred to hear Noah "Puck" Puckerman sing Jessie's girl rather than Finn... So here's my take on that..._**

 ** _Glee A/U._**

* * *

First it was my best friend Finn.

And now it was this douche bag Jesse.

I scowl.

Why was I competing with these two cretins for Rachel Berry's attention?

Jesse said to Finn that there were going to have a car park show down at 5 PM, but I wasn't waiting until then, I was going to make my intentions known.

Rachel Berry have been Jesse's girl for the time being, but sooner rather than later she was going to be my girl.

It was inevitable, we were two hot Jews.

 _"So guys"_ Mr Schuester starts to say looking around the room _, "Before we get into this weeks assignment, does anyone have any news to share with the group or any songs they want to sing?"_ He asks with a smile on his face as akways.

I doesn't hesitate, I'm up on my feet instantly, _"Actually I do Mr Schue"_ I says, making my way, down from where I was sitting to the middle of the Glee rehearsal space.

The Glee band starts up, Jesse knows the song immediately as I can see his fist clench into a ball as he looks at me all I can do is smirk at him as I launch into my first verse, my gaze falls upon her.

 _ **Jessie is a friend,**_  
 _ **Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine**_  
 _ **But lately something's changed**_  
 _ **It ain't hard to define**_  
 _ **Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine...**_

I can't help but notice the way that Jesse gets visibly angrier every time he hears more words in the song, where as Rachel, I can't tell what she's thinking yet, her gaze is currently at the floor, but I did notice that when Jesse St Douche tried to reach her hand she pulled it away.

 _ **And she's watching him with those eyes**_  
 _ **And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!**_  
 _ **And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**_

I remember how much it hurt when she looked at Finn like he was the sun, when I knew the truth about him.

Finn was always going to be his boy, but he wasn't the right fit for Rachel.

I'm not saying I am perfect but damn it, I would try my best for her, I wouldn't ever stop making her happy and help her achieve her dreams.

 _ **You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_  
 _ **I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_  
 _ **Where can I find a woman like that?**_

I sing right in front of her, kneeling in front of her, I know she loves when I sing Solos, somehow all my dedications in this Choir Room went out to her, there must be a reason for this surely?

I don't know why I denied it for so long.

 _ **I play along with the charade**_  
 _ **That doesn't seem to be a reason to change**_  
 _ **You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute**_  
 _ **I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot**_

I know why I did, I was afraid of her rejection.

Rejection and Abandonment are a occurring theme in my life, I think if she rejected me, it would hurt a hell of a lot more than when his own poor excuse for a Father left him all those years ago.

 _ **'Cause she's watching him with those eyes**_  
 _ **And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!**_  
 _ **And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**_

I remember how angry I was when I heard that she was going to lose her virginity to him and I also remember the exact moment I found out that she couldn't go through with it, how I didn't realize how much it would have affected me if she had gone through with it.

 _ **You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_  
 _ **I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_  
 _ **Where can I find a woman like that?**_

When is she going to look at me, that's what I am wondering as I pour my heart out to her.

Jesse's eyes haven't left me and my actions since I started singing.

 _ **Like Jessie's girl**_  
 _ **I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_  
 _ **Where can I find a woman...**_  
 _ **Where can I find a woman like that?**_

I realized the moment I let her walk away from me at the beginning of the year was the worse decision I ever made.

She makes me a better person.

She made me want to be a better man, I want her to know she's the only one for me.

 _ **And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time**_  
 _ **Wonderin' what she don't see in me**_  
 _ **I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines**_  
 _ **Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?**_

I see a blur of blue out the corner of my eye and I am kinda surprised when I see Finn walk over to the drum set, it's as if he's giving me his best friend his permission to go after Rachel, we share a brief smile until I starts singing again after the musical interlude.

 _ **Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that?**_

I've already found that Woman she's sitting right in front of me.

Rachel Berry has always been right in front of me the whole time.

 _ **You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_  
 _ **I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_  
 _ **I want Jessie's girl**_  
 _ **Where can I find a woman like that?**_

Jesse storms out of the choir room before I have even finished my song, clearly he couldn't handle the heat, I love the fact that no one even watches him leave, they are all giving me their support.

 _ **Like Jessie's girl**_  
 _ **I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_  
 _ **I want, I want Jessie's girl**_

I end the song with my eyes locked on Rachel Berry and the best thing is she's staring right back at me... Finally.

She's doing that biting her lip acting coy thing that he loves.

Mission successful.

Mr Schuester is throwing up his rock signs.

 _"Woohoo, Nice Work Puck"_ Mr Schuester says clapping me on the shoulder.

 _"That is the kinda soul exposing song I was telling you guys about"_ He says looking at my fellow Glee club members.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	2. Hot

_**A/N: Because Puckleberry is life.**_

 _ **A/U As always because Glee didn't give me enough Puckleberry.**_

* * *

 ** _Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, hot, oh!_**

Puck somehow convinced Rachel to have yet another party, seemingly at all her parties revelations come out.

Jesse never liked Noah Puckerman.

Puck didn't know why but he soon finds out why though.

It all comes out because Quinn Fabray talks when she's drunk.

 _"It's not my fault that your ex- girlfriend moaned Puck's name when you tried to get it on!"_ She says shouting just as the song is about to change.

Noah Puckerman thinks he loves Drunk Quinn.

He has a smirk plastered to his face for the rest of the night.

Jesse storms out, Rachel runs out of the room, Puck is about to go after her, when he's stopped by Quinn

 _"I'll go.."_ She says staggering after her friend.

 ** _Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, hot, oh!_**

Rachel was furious.

 _"Quinn, how could you do this to me?!"_ Rachel is about to go bat shit crazy.

 _"Rachel, I am so sorry, I've drank wayyy too much"_ She says trying to explain what just happened.

 _"It's so humiliating!"_ She cries into her hands.

 _"Your only angry because Puck found out!"_ Drunk Quinn needed to shut up, Sober Quinn wouldn't be her friend in the morning.

 _"Yes, I mean no I'm not!"_ Rachel stumbles over her words.

 _"Rachel, just go talk to him, you know that it won't be long until you two are together anyway"_ Quinn says casually.

 _"No, Noah Puckerman is incorrigible!"_ Rachel says.

 _"Then why did you moan his name then?"_ Quinn asks rationally.

 _"Because he's hot!"_ Rachel says sitting on the cold floor with her head in her hands.

She should have known telling anyone what she had done it would eventually come out, she had tried to hide the reason her and Jesse broke up, but somewhere deep down she knew Jesse wasn't the one.

Quinn leaves her alone for a minute, saying she feels sick.

 ** _Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, hot, oh!_**

 _"Have you been hiding from me Berry?"_ She knows Puck has a smirk on his face even before she looks up.

 _"No"_ She says trying to sound confident.

 _"That's why you're in your laundry room while all the other Glee members are in your Opera room?"_ He asks with a cocky tone of voice.

 _"I'm so humiliated"_ She says looking down at the floor.

She hears Noah Puckerman laughing at her now, she wants the world to swallow her up right now.

 _"Humiliated?"_ He asks her as he sits down next to her.

 _"Mortified"_ She confirms.

 _"Why?"_ He asks her bluntly.

 _"It's so embarrassing Puck!"_ She says even more annoyed that he doesn't get that.

 _"Since when did you start calling me Puck?"_ He asks her, because she doesn't call him Puck because he isn't Puck to her anymore.

 _"You told me you didn't like being called Noah, even if it is your given name, you wanted to be called something you find on a hockey field, I will never know"_ She rambles on _._

 _"You never listened to me before"_ He says leaning in close to her, _" And do you know how hot it is to know Jesse wanted to get all up on you and who did you want? Me!"_ He whispers in her ear.

 _"Noah!"_ She is practically moaning is name.

 _"That's better"_ He says his voice making her swoon.

That's when he kisses her and she's never felt so hot.

 ** _Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, hot, oh!_**

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	3. Are We Part Of Something Special?

_**A/N: Because Puckleberry is life.**_

 _ **A/U as always because Glee didn't give me enough Puckleberry.**_

 _ **#ShortAndSweet**_

* * *

She was still on a high after finding out they were going to Regionals, she was also sad that Kurt had transferred to Dalton, even though they fought a lot, like all the time, but that didn't mean she couldn't miss her friend.

 _"Are we part of something special?"_ She is broken out of her thoughts by Finn Hudson's question.

She doesn't hesitate with her response, _"No"_ she shakes her head _"Not anymore Finn"_ she says sadly.

 _"W-what? why? I thought you forgave me for Santana, I love you Rachel"_ Finn sounds angry.

 _"It's not about that"_ Rachel tries to explain, _"There's something I need to tell you"_ She says softly, _"I kissed Noah"_ She reveals.

 _"What? How could you?"_ Finn's definitely angry now.

 _"Finn we broke up! You slept with Santana"_ Rachel justifies her actions.

 _"You know how sensitive I would be about this after Quinn and Santana!"_ Finn shouts.

 _"I'm sorry Finn, I love him!"_ Rachel shouts back, _"He's always there for me!_ " And it's true because he is, every time she needs him, Noah comes to her aid like a knight in shining Armour.

They have drawn up an audience for themselves as Finn storms off.

 _"So you love me?"_ She hears a voice behind her, as she feels a familiar pair of muscular arms around her waist.

 _"Shut up Puckerman!"_ He hears his girlfriend say, as she turns around and kisses him in front of the students in the McKinley Hallway.

 _"Puck, Rachel, don't you two have class to go to?"_ It's Mr Schue who interrupts them, ushering them apart and down the hallway towards their Spanish class they have with him.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	4. In That Moment

_**A/N: Because Puckleberry is life.**_

 _ **A/U as always because Glee didn't give me enough Puckleberry.**_

 ** _Prompt: The moment Puck realizes he still loves Rachel / What if it wasn't Tina who got knocked down before the half time performance?_**

 ** _#ShortAndSweet_**

* * *

It's in that moment he knows he's not going to be able to keep his promise to his best friend Finn.

She's walking out on the football pitch with Mercedes, Lauren and Tina she's here to help them win the final game, because the other guys don't understand Glee.

He's never seen a more beautiful girl in his life, who knew Rachel Berry in a football jersey was his kinda thing?

He's walking over to her, she's smiling, she looks so happy, _"Are you ready?"_ He asks her and he hopes to God she says no, because even if she's just lying down she's still on the field and could get hurt and he's terrified.

 _"Lets kick some ass"_ Is her reply and he almost wants to laugh, she's so short and he can't let anything to happen to her.

They start playing and the girls are getting annoyed they wanna play, so obviously going to say something.

 _"Is anyone else sick of just lying down? I wanna play!"_ She says in her usual enthusiastic way.

 _"Slow your role Midget"_ He pipes up.

 _"Puck!"_ She's about to rant, he can tell.

 _"Just follow the plan"_ He says and he can see her rolling her eyes, she's annoyed at him.

 _"Get the ball! Get the ball!"_ She can hear the coach shouting, she's the only player on her team near the ball, so she gets it, she's running, she's going to help the team win, she's in the home stretch, when BANG...

Everything turns black for a minute.

It's as if his heart as stopped, he's watching it in slow motion as their number 4 has knocked her to the ground, he's sprinting over to her, he's the first one there, _by her side, "Rachel, come on, open your eyes"_ He whispers the second he's kneeling down with her.

 _"Is she breathing?"_ He asks panicked.

 _"Did we win?"_ He hears her voice and he lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

It's in that moment he knows he's not going to be able to keep his promise to his best friend Finn, he's in love with Rachel Berry.

His eyes lock with Finn after he and the doctor helped Rachel to her feet and he's shocked, even though he literally promised Finn he'd stay away from Rachel earlier on, but Finn's giving him his nod of approval.

They win.

They win the Conference, Finn's just hugged and high fived him.

 _"Just go get her man"_ He says, patting him on the back.

Puck looks across the field and it's as if the sea of people have parted and the only person he sees is her.

And he's damn sure he loves her.

 _"Noah! You did it"_ She says smiling at him as he picks her up to hug her.

 _"We did it Berry"_ He mumbles against her lips, before he takes the plunge and kisses her.

 _"What took you so long?"_ She asks him.

 _"I have no idea"_ He says and he knows it's a lie, but she kisses him again.

He's one hundred percent sure he loves her.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	5. The Kissing Booth

_**A/N: Because Puckleberry is life.**_

 _ **A/U as always because Glee didn't give me enough Puckleberry.**_

 ** _Prompt: Mr Schuester says that Glee kids are running a kissing booth to raise money for Nationals...It's only open to Non-Glee members, "Everyone's ok with that right?" Someone certainly isn't._**

* * *

When Mr Schuester comes up into the classroom he has a frown on his face.

 _"Guys, I have bad news, we don't have enough money for nationals, right now"_ He runs his hands over his face in frustration.

 _"What?"_ The glee club asks in unison.

 _"But, as it's Valentine's day, I was asked if the Glee kids wouldn't mind running a kissing booth to raise money, are you guys up for that?"_ Mr Schuester suggest and you can tell just how awkward he is asking his teenage Glee Club to go around kissing people.

 _"What's the catch?"_ Puck asks.

 _"The catch is, it's a dollar a kiss and it's only open to non-glee club members, Everyone's ok with that right?"_ Mr Schuester asks looking around the room and it looks like everyone's in agreement.

That's how they set up two kissing booths in the school hallway, one for the girls and one for the guys.

So earlier on today when Mr Schuester came up with the whole Kissing Booth idea, everyone was on board with it, teenage girl and boys getting their mack on, hell yes!

The only exception was that you could only kiss someone that wasn't in Glee and that's fine by him, it really is.

That was until he saw who was in the queue to kiss Rachel Berry.

Jacob Ben Israel and that ain't gonna fly with the Puckasaurus.

He has to find Mr Schuester and fast, because Rachel can only hold him off for so long.

 _"Hey Mr Schue"_ Puck calls out to his teacher.

 _"Puck, are you ok?"_ Mr Schuester asks, placing his hands on his student's shoulders as if to calm him down.

 _"NO, I have to quit Glee, sorry"_ Puck says before he turns and runs back down the hallway towards the kissing booth Rachel is at.

 _"Wait? What? Puck?"_ Mr Schuester asks after the retreating student, he runs after him just in time to see what Puck was about to do.

 _"Outta the way J_ ewfro" Puck says as he pushes Jacob out of the way into some lockers.

 _"Noa-"_ Rachel starts to say his name before he grabs her and kisses her, dropping some notes into the collection pot as he does so.

He pulls away from a bewildered Rachel Berry once he hears someone clearing their throat behind them.

 _"Ok, Mr Schue, I've reconsidered, I want to rejoin Glee"_ Puck says smirking.

 _"You quit Glee?"_ Rachel asks him, hitting his arm in the process.

 _"I had to save you from Jewfro babe"_ He says shrugging his shoulders.

 _"I'm just shocked you actually quit Glee to do that though, I mean you aren't normally the type of guy who-"_ This girl was going to be the death of him, if he had to kiss her to shut her up, he leans over and kisses her again.

 _"Seriously Berry shorter sentences"_ He says, which causes her to hit him once again.

 _"I also put five dollars in the collection pot and I only got two kisses, you owe me babe"_ Puck says as he pulls Rachel from behind the kissing booth so she's pressed up against him.

 _"It's only fair Mr Schue, I made the donation when I wasn't in the Glee Club"_ He says, as he kisses Rachel again and again and again.

 _"One of these days, these kids are going to listen to me"_ He says as he walks towards the teachers lounge, while on his way there he sees Quinn and Sam kissing.

What was with his Glee Club?

Were they all dating?

And he didn't know?

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	6. Hickey

_**A/N: Because Puckleberry is life.**_

 _ **A/U As always because Glee didn't give me enough Puckleberry.**_

 ** _Prompt: Because Puck likes mark his territory (hickeys)_**

 ** _Finn's P.O.V._**

* * *

I should have been happy because I had finally got Quinn back, but yet here I was sitting in this weeks Celibacy Club for Quinn only to find myself watching the scene between my ex-best friend Puck and my ex-girlfriend Rachel Berry.

First it's their blatant eye fucking when they think no is watching, is this why they were sitting across from each other.

All I remember is Quinn mention something about being intimate as she's taken over from Miss Pillsbury while she is at couples therapy whatever the hell that was.

 _"Speaking of intimate..."_ Puck starts to say trailing off, before smirking, looking up at Rachel, _"Whats with the hickey Berry?"_ He asks her, the smirk plastered to his smug face.

 _"It's not a hickey!"_ The club hears the petite girl reply, brushing down her skirt as I see her avoid making eye contact with my ex-best friend.

 _"Oh I know hickeys i'm a frikkin_ _connoisseur"_ Puck says so smugly, what was he doing? Rachel wasn't that kinda girl, I knew that.

 _"I can make them into shapes, like balloon animals"_ Puck carries on casually nudging Artie who was next to him, who joined in with Puck's chuckle.

 _"I burnt myself this morning with a curling iron if you must know"_ Rachel replies matter-of-factly.

I can't help but notice as she is adjusting her hair.

Her Hickey is shaped like the star of David.

Damn he was good and that was coming from me.

It didn't mean I was ok with whatever was going on between Rachel and Puck.

It's the door slamming that makes me realize she's left the room.

* * *

I am about to enter the Choir room when I hear two voices coming from within the room, they are both very familiar to him, it's them again...

It's like they are everywhere he is.

 _"Did you really have to do that Noah?"_ Rachel says, as she puts her hand on his arm.

 _"Do what baby?"_ The boy asks pulling the petite girl closer to him.

 _"You know exactly what I'm talking about Noah Puckerman!"_ She states categorically poking him as she speaks, causing him to make a low chuckle.

 _"But baby, you know I love people knowing your my girl"_ Noah Puckerman, the man of many lines, here we go again.

She's not going to fall for that surely?

 _"Noah"_ Rachel says, her voice sounds so happy, she never sounded that happy when she was with me, why was that?

Was Puck a better boyfriend than me?

I watch as they kiss and it makes me feel uncomfortable, _"Baby, want me to make you a matching star of David on the other side of your neck?"_ I watch as Rachel swats Puck's arm, but she's still smiling, she's not angry at him all at all.

And that makes me smile, I want Rachel to be happy after all I dated her once i liked her that much at one point.

But did she have to be happy with Puck?

Could he actually make her happy?

 _"Finn are you spying on your ex-girlfriend?"_ I spin around to see my girlfriend standing their hands on her hips.

 _"No, no, I wasn't, I was just-"_ What was I going to say to her.

 _"I was kidding, when Rachel told me she was seeing Puck, I was shocked too"_ It's as if Quinn can read my mind, that's why I loved her.

 _"She told you?"_ I ask i am really shocked about that.

 _"Yeah, we kinda talk more these days now, probably because we aren't fighting over you"_ Quinn replies, linking her arm through mine before we walk into the Choir room.

The couple already in the room don't break apart when they hear footsteps, which makes my girlfriend chuckle.

 _"Guys come on just because we know you are together doesn't mean we need to see you two make out everywhere we go"_ Quinn says not any malice in her voice like their once was.

I see Puck roll his eyes, but he does stop what he's doing, instead his arm goes around the back of his girlfriends chair, as the other Glee Club members file into the room.

I guess we have all grown.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	7. Puckleberry 2-0

_**A/N: Because Puckleberry is life.**_

 _ **A/U as always because Glee didn't give me enough Puckleberry.**_

 ** _Prompt: Lauren Zizes was his guardian angel in some ways (Set in Blame It On The Alcohol)_**

 ** _Pizes Friendship._**

* * *

Noah Puckerman was the reason that Rachel Berry was having this party (that the rest of the glee club have dubbed 'The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza') after his conversation with her in the choir room earlier in the day...

 _"What's up my hot little Jewish American Princess?" He smirks as he sits down next to her on the piano bench where she's trying to write an original song for Glee Club for Sectionals, Regionals whatever the next competition that was coming up._

 _"What do you want Puckerman?" She snaps at him, damn Rachel Berry needed to chill, like seriously._

 _"A little birdie told me you are home alone this weekend, so how about I come over... with a-" He says a smirk appearing on his face._

 _"Again, I'm saying no to a party Puck!" She cuts him off, what was it with this girl? Any other girl would be dying to spend the weekend with him._

 _"Come on Berry, just the Glee kids, we are going outta our minds stressed over sectionals and shit" He explains._

 _"You mean Regionals?" She asks even though he knows it rhetorical._

 _"See even more pressure, come on Berry, I will arrange everything" He half- pleads with her._

 _"Wait how did you know I'd be home alone?" She asks him and he smirks because he has her._

 _"It's information a guy like me just knows" He says smugly,_ _"See you at Eight Berry" He says over his shoulder as he's walking away and he can see a little smile on her face._

That didn't mean he had to like the fact she wanted to play spin the bottle when she was buzzed.

Who gets buzzed off two wine coolers anyway? Rachel Berry that's who.

First of all it starts with Brittany spinning the bottle and it lands on Sam- which he can't help but notice angers Santana as she is making some random outbursts about his lips being hers in the background as the two blondes kiss, then it's Finn and Quinn, Artie and Britt.

 _"Parttayy!"_ He hears the petite Jewish girl say excitedly, _"My turn"_ She says in her enthusiastic kinda way, as she spins the bottle and how he hopes it lands on him, especially as he knows she's over Finn and Finn's over her I mean he's half way to getting back together with Quinn.

Why does he care?

He has Lauren right?

The bottle lands on Blaine.

It lands on Blaine.

It didn't land on him.

He watches Rachel and Blaine kiss, he's not watching and cheering like everyone else (even Kurt surprisingly) Puck can't help but stare, wishing it was him. He shakes his head he knows he shouldn't be thinking of her like that, not when he was something kinda going on with Lauren.

 _"Your face tastes awesome..."_ He hears Rachel say as her and Blaine pull away from their kiss which was far to long for a game of spin the bottle in his opinion anyway.

 _"I think I've found a new duet partner!"_ She says ecstatically.

Puck's eyes don't leave her, he's capturing all of Rachel's movements.

 _ **Don't you want me, baby?**_

 _ **Don't you want me, ohh?**_  
 _ **Don't you want me, baby?**_  
 _ **Don't you want me, ohh?**_

 _"Ok Puckerman, you seriously need to man up!"_ Lauren says as the room is cheering and joining in with the duet that is being sung.

 _"What are you talking about Zizes?"_ Puck looks over at her knowing exactly what she is talking about.

 _"Berry"_ Zizes simply states.

 _"What about her?"_ Puck asks as casually as he can.

 _"Puckerman we are partners in crime.. but she's your girl"_ Lauren says with a weird smile on her face Puck feels weird now.

 _"No she's not"_ He tries to tell himself, but he's failing, his voice gives it away, it's not loud and crass like his normal voice.

 _"She would be if you grew a pair and told her how you feel"_ Lauren says and Puck thinks sometimes Lauren Zizes is his guardian angel.

He smiles at her.

 _"What are you waiting for? Go and get her"_ Lauren says in her harsh tone of voice, the one that kinda scares him, so he's up on his feet within a few seconds (not that he'd admit that to anyone, he's still a BAMF)

* * *

Everyone was near enough starting to pass out, there was a few members still drinking, singing or watching television,Puck finds Rachel drinking a glass of water in the kitchen and lucky enough for him she is alone.

 _"Noah!"_ She says loudly as soon as she sees him which makes him laugh quietly, _"You doing ok my hot, little, Jewish Princess?"_ He asks as he approaches her, her face reaction changes and then she looks up at him expectantly, _"Why do you call me that?"_ She asks him.

He's a little taken back by her question.

 _"What?"_ He asks in retaliation to her previous question.

 _"You always say hot at the beginning of your endearment?"_ She says and hear she goes with her big words.

 _"Because you are Rachel"_ He says simply because simple put Rachel Berry was hot.

 _"You just said my real name"_ She says back, she's staring at him- her gaze so intense he can't help but gulp.

 _"I-"_ He starts but gets tongue tied.

 _"Isn't Lauren going to be looking for you?"_ Rachel asks quietly.

 _"No"_ He says shaking his head.

 _"Why not?"_ She questions him.

 _"Because I-"_ Puck once again, gets tongue tied, he's nervous, this is new for him,expressing his feelings.

 _"Noah?"_ She asks softly, closing the gap between them, _"Are you ok?"_ She asks in that same soft tone of voice.

 _"I like you"_ He says almost inaudibly.

 _"I like you too Noah, we are friends"_ She says smiling at him, they were friends that they had established.

 _"No, Rachel, I mean i like you more than a friend"_ He says louder this time, he's found his voice.

 _"Oh Noah"_ She says her voice unsure.

 _"I get it" He says with a shake of his head, this was stupid, why did he let Lauren talk him into this, he needs to leave now, he turns to do so but before he can make his escape, Rachel grabs his arm firmly keeping him in place._

 _"No, Noah, wait, I just assumed you were with Lauren, you are always together"_ She says.

 _"I don't like her that way, me and her are friends, I want more than that with you"_ He responds.

There's a silence that falls over them for a couple of seconds and it's killing him.

 _"Rachel will you say something? Anything?"_ He asks he can't cope with this.

Her lips taste like strawberry, that's all he can think when he registers she's kissing him, one of her hands gripping his t-shirt pulling him closer to her as he is pushing her back up against the work top, the kiss started off slow (just lip grazing really) but now it was passionate, heated, all consuming.

 _"Puckerman i'm.. oh"_ Lauren says and then stops as she sees two of her fellow Glee club members in a hot make out session.

 _"Lauren"_ Rachel says, as she detaches her lips from Noah's, her voice hoarse.

 _"I see you grew a pair and told her then"_ Lauren Zizes smirks, she's a BAMF.

That's all she says before she leaves out of Rachel's front door.

 _"So, she's not going to kill me or anything is she? Because not to say i'm the best, even though we know I am, we can't win Regionals without me"_ Rachel rambles, she's back to being her usual self.

 _"She's not going to kill you, you're my girl now"_ Noah says smiling at the brunette in front of him,who just wraps her arms around his neck.

* * *

The next morning Rachel Berry wakes up with her first hangover, but she doesn't care because of the person lying next to her on one of the make up beds she made up in her dad's Oscar room, she hears the snores of her fellow Glee Club members but in that moment she's actually never been happier, as she feels his lips on the side of her neck.

 _"How you feeling my hot, little, Jewish Princess?"_ He asks and his hot breath hitting her skin, causing her to giggle.

 _"My head hurts but other than that I think I'm fine"_ She says truthfully.

 _"I know you're fine baby"_ He whispers, as he pulls her back towards his chest, nibbling at her neck.

 _"Noah you are incorrigible"_ She laughs turning in his arms to face him.

 _"What's wrong baby?"_ He whispers, he's aware that the rest of the Glee Club are still sleeping

 _"I'm just glad this wasn't a dream.."_ She whispers kissing him gently.

 _"Puckleberry is back bitches!"_ Kurt shouts out loud, which wakes everyone up, causing there to be pillows thrown his direction, eventually everyone laughs saying they knew that Puckleberry would get back together eventually.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	8. Just The Two Of Us

_**A/N: Puckleberry is endgame... That is all.**_

 _ **A/U as always because I need more Puckleberry in my life.**_

 _ **Prompt: "And your Prom King and Queen are..." Santana and Quinn want to make a change at McKinley!**_

* * *

My night starts off in the Red Rooster Express hotel room, where I am throwing an Anti-Prom party which ends up just being me and my ex-boyfriend Noah Puckerman, I open the door and let him in, he walks into the room wearing a black suit, he is currently looking back over his shoulder at me as I close the door, a few seconds later we both laugh awkwardly, as we sit down on the bed together, it's awkward to say the least.

Least he brought alcohol, wait when did I start thinking like that?

 _"Great party Berry"_ He teases me smirking over at me.

 _"Sorry, I expected more people, maybe Santana was right I am being petty"_ I say sadly.

 _"No, you are standing up for what you believe in like always"_ He says defending my lame party.

 _"I'm sorry you failed your test Noah, I wanted you to get outta this town"_ I say honestly, my hand reaching out to touch his.

 _"I'm sorry you choked..."_ He says turning to face me a soft smile on his face _"Lima doesn't deserve you"_ H _e_ says gently.

 _"Prom is a suckers paradise"_ He states.

 _"Thank you for coming"_ I says after a brief silence.

 _"What should we do now?"_ Noah asks me.

 _"Well I could show you my Prom dress so it doesn't go to a complete and utter waste"_ I offer, he doesn't seem to like that suggestion, "Or _we could have a drink?"_ I suggest he would definitely take that option.

 _"Put your dress on Berry then we can have a drink"_ he says roughly.

So I run off to the bathroom, why is I am getting so excited about putting my Prom Dress on for her ex-boyfriend?

It was a very expensive and pretty dress, possibly the most beautiful dress i have ever owned.

* * *

Rachel has been in the bathroom for at least forty five minutes, how long did it take to put a dress on I wonder?

Why did I even come to this Anti-Prom?

I think deep down I couldn't stay away from Rachel Berry, even though we broke up over a year ago, we'd both been single since, I think we got too real too quick, I sometimes see her watching me out the corner of my eye, this was the girl who had big dreams, all she ever spoke about was New York and Broadway and now they were both stuck here, I wasn't going to let that happen not to her anyway.

I swing the bottle of beer to my lips, a few moments later I hear the lock of the bathroom door click and she opens the door slowly and I can feel myself need to take deeper breaths, I nearly choke on beer as she finally comes into view, she looks breath taking in her strapless peach dress, she looks like a Queen.

I'd have to be a heartless bastard not to show her off.

 _"Berry we are going to Prom..."_ I say firmly standing up from the bed, she looks shocked at my statement.

 _"Rachel, you look beautiful"_ I say, she shakes her head but has a smile on her face, as I take hold of her hands.

 _"We are going to Prom together, it's our last year and that dress, Oh hot damn that can't go to waste baby"_ I say and she chuckles in response.

That's a definite yes.

* * *

When we arrive at Prom, it looks amazing even if the theme is dinosaurs, Brittany was a undiscovered genius I am sure, she's approaching us with a huge grin on her face _"I am so glad you guys came"_ She says hugging both myself and Noah, it's not long after that's she's joined by Santana, who gives me the once over,I'm expecting a harsh comment after me not wanting to come to Prom.

What I get is a smile, a nod of approval and a _"Berry you scrub up well"_ before she hugs me also.

 _"Come on Rachel"_ I hear Noah says as he places his hand on the small of my back and i can feel the spark between us.

 _"Where?"_ I ask him nervously.

 _"To dance obviously"_ He says and I can tell he's rolling his eyes, as he leads me towards the rest of the McKinley student population on the dance floor, his hands grazing my hips as he pulls me close to him as we sway to the music but all I can think is how right this feels being in his arms.

Both of us were blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes watching us from the other side of the dance floor.

* * *

I grabbed Quinn's hand, pulling her from the Prom area, it was time to count the ballads to crown a new Prom King and Prom Queen, even though we were both nominated, I was sad to count only four votes for my girl for Prom King, I didn't want to be Queen without Brittany by my side.

Me and Quinn counted the votes and she had won Prom Queen by one vote, so why wasn't she happy?

 _"Quinn, don't you see we can make a change for the better here at McKinley, it's our final prom, it's the right thing to do"_ I say nodding encouragement to her, she knows what I am talking about.

 _"You are right Santana, I just don't know whether it's going to work"_ I hear the blonde say as she looks across at me.

 _"It's going to work, trust me, being crowned Prom King and Queen can be so Romantic.."_ I hear myself saying, wondering if this is what other loved up people sound like.

 _"Eurgh you are so loved up"_ Quinn pretends to be sick rolling her eyes at me.

 _"You can have it too Quinn, all you have to do it open your eyes and see what everyone else already knows"_ I state, if she did get off her ass and told Joe from the God squad how she felt or listen to how he felt she'd be happier.

We put all the voting slips back in the boxes and handed the envelop over to Principle Figgins, who then calls for everyone's attention.

* * *

I'm standing next to Rachel when Principle Figgins is about to announce the New Prom Royalty, why did I even care?

I was Noah Puckerman, I was a BAMF (even if I wasn't graduating)

 _"And this years Prom King.."_ Principle Figgins says and then pauses, _"And for the second year running there is Prom Anarchy... another write in... Noah Puckerman"_ What? Did I just hear my name, it's Rachel that nudges me, "Go on" she says forcing me to move towards the stage as everyone is cheering _._

 _I am standing on the stage looking out at all the smiling, nameless faces, but I don't care the only one I care about is her (and maybe the glee club, but mainly her)_

 _"And this years Prom Queen is..."_ And it's Deja vu as Principle Figgins _"Another write in, welcome to the stage Miss Rachel Berry"_ Principle Figgins announces and I can't help but smile watching her reaction she's actually kinda speechless, she's looking around as is it's a joke, her eyes lock with mine and my heart starts to race.

I can hear Kurt telling her to smile and breathe as he places the tiara on her head.

She turns to face me and she's glowing.

 _"McKinley Titans down down to your new Prom Royalty"_ Principle Figgins announces as it's time for our dance as Prom King and Queen.

* * *

I can't believe it, me Rachel Berry had just been announced as Prom Queen and my Prom King none other than Noah Puckerman, the boy who stole my heart so long ago...

As I hear the opening chords to ** _Take My Breath Away..._**

Noah's hands on my waist, our bodies so close swaying to the music, _"I can't believe they voted for me"_ I whisper almost inaudibly, but Noah always seems to hear everything I say and don't say.

 _"Well they fucking did baby! So glad it's you I get to share this with"_ He says hugging me even closer if that is possible at this point.

 _"I love you"_ I say softly, my hand resting over his heart staring directly into his eyes.

 _"I love you too Rachel"_ He replies leaning down to kiss me.

It's in that instant I hear the chants of Puckleberry coming from Brittany with Santana and Quinn standing next to her smiling looking over at them, I smile over at them, swaying along with Noah.

It's in that moment, I made up my mind that we are getting out of this town, three weeks later at Graduation I couldn't be prouder to watch my boyfriend alongside our best friends Graduate, me and Tina got Carmen Tibideaux to come to Nationals to watch me perform, which we won because we were flawless then we all helped Noah with his Geography exam, that's when he dropped the bomb after he Passed that Coach Beiste helped him do a late application to NYU.

We were going to run New York.

Just the two of us.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	9. Mine

_**A/N: Puckleberry, I wish I had more of it!**_

 _ **Prompt: "He's mine, touch him again and I will kill you" A/U Future Fic.**_

* * *

Rachel Berry was defined by most of her closest friends as 'Crazy' and they weren't exactly wrong, it started a long time ago, maybe a running joke that started in High School and it never went away until College when Rachel seemed normal to everyone.

Yes, sure the girl was still passionate and driven but she wasn't hung up on stupid high school boys who were using her, she was just an average, normal girl trying to make it on Broadway.

Until tonight that is, it all starts on a night out, the old New Directions meet up for a Glee Reunion as such, the girls (Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany) are all fawning over Quinn's engagement ring that she had received a month earlier from her long time boyfriend Biff who she met while at Yale, everyone had graduated at least three years ago, they had been out of Lima for around eight years now.

It was funny because in High School it was only really Rachel and Kurt who spoke about living in New York, but some how over the course of the last eight years they had all ended up there, hence why this Glee reunion was going on when Rachel realized that everyone was here now.

It's funny how life turns out, or maybe it's not as the whole Glee club are in relationships with each other,

There's Mercedes and Sam, they reconnected recently, after they moved to NYC from LA where they had both been acting and singing.

Tina and Mike broke up in Senior year (well Tina's senior year) and then they got engaged a year after because Tina couldn't imagine life without Mike, they have been happily married for three years now.

There's Artie and Britt, who got back together during Brittany's second senior year, we all thought her and Santana would be together forever, but somewhere between Jacksonville and New York she got back in touch with Matt Rutherford who no one had seen since Junior Year so everyone was happy to have him back.

There's Blaine and Kurt who were the first couple Rachel realized were going to be together forever they got a lot closer during Finn's death, Blaine became Kurt's rock and they've never been apart since.

That left two people single in the Glee club reunion, Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman, the good girl and the bad boy, Quinn doesn't understand why they haven't got back together yet, it's been years since the High School Drama and now that Finn is no longer around,Rachel can be herself and be with who she wants which Quinn knows is Noah Puckerman. Quinn's been betting on them being together for so long she's not giving up her faith in this couple yet unlike Santana who's given up on them and decided to bet against them when she got back together with Matt.

* * *

How Rachel managed to get talked into doing Tequila shots she'll never know, Rachel Berry wasn't much of a drinker, the petite Jewish girl was known as a lightweight for all intense purposes and that's because she is and she's been that way her entire life considering her first drink she ever had was when she was seventeen, it was a wine cooler that she had at a party Noah Puckerman convinced her to have at her house.

 _"Who's the skank trying to dance with Puck?"_ It was Quinn who was her the question from beside her, Rachel spun on her heel rather too fast to see what her friend was asking her about.

To say Rachel was mad was a understatement.

Noah had a drink in his hand and was attempting to make his way back to the group on the other side of the dance floor, there is a blonde woman running her hand up his chest, she can't tell is Noah is annoyed or turned on by the woman as she can see him trying to move but finding himself trapped and that infuriates Rachel more especially when she realizes who the woman is.

 _"Cassandra July"_ Rachel spits out the name.

 _"You know her?"_ Tina asks from behind her.

 _"She was the bitch that taught Dance 101 at NYADA in my first year"_ Rachel explains quickly, her eyes not leaving the scene in front of her.

 _"I take it you don't like her?"_ Quinn asks, Rachel misses the smile on her friends face as she asks the question.

 _"She called me Schwimmer for a year Q, I hate the bitch"_ It's the first time Rachel has looked at her friends who are standing behind her.

 _"Rachel, you swore"_ It's Brittany and she looks shocked at her friend.

 _"Excuse me, I will be right back"_ Rachel says excusing herself from her friends, pacing over towards Noah and the 'skank' Cassandra.

* * *

Noah notices the petite brunette first, normally the Puckster is going to lap up the attention of a semi-attractive woman, but the woman isn't who he wants, he's changed the last few years, he's put himself of a self imposed celibacy action, because he knows what he wants, who he wants, he's just been biding his time trying to make sure she can see he's a better man than he used to be.

 _"Rach-"_ He tries to speak to her, but she doesn't even look at him, he knows she's pissed, but he doesn't know why, even though yes he's into her in a big way Rachel's never made any effort to really say she wants him back, or has she?

I mean why else would she be this pissed off?

Girls are a mystery, correction Rachel Berry is a mystery.

 _"Cassandra!"_ The petite brunette says.

 _"Schwimmer! Thought you would have gone back to Ohio or Kansas where ever you were from"_ She's slurring her words, she's drunk as per usual Rachel thinks.

 _"Unfortunately for you, I did not, as I'll be on Broadway this summer and you will still be stuck at NYADA"_ Rachel says smirking as the blonde woman finally steps away from Noah and turns to face her.

Before Cassandra can reply, Rachel steps towards her.

 _"He's mine, touch him again and I will kill you"_ She says in a scarily quiet voice, pulling Noah towards her slender petite frame.

 _"Whatever"_ Cassandra mutters stumbling away from them.

 _"Rachel that was..."_ Noah starts to say as Rachel turns her attention to him.

 _"Crazy?"_ She supplies for him.

 _"Crazy hot Princess"_ He replies, pulling her right up against him and kissing her, softly at first, then the kiss got deeper, more passionate as his hand reaches the back of her neck.

The couple were only pulled out of their kiss when they can hear their friends wolf-whistling in the background.

All Rachel can think once they have pried their lips apart is he's mine.

They miss the $100 that Santana slips to Quinn who is beaming at the couple.

She knows love conquers all.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	10. Late Nights In New York

_**A/N: Puckleberry as always, mentions of Quartie and minor Fuinn and Finchel but no Quick/ Shelby and Beth.**_

 ** _Prompt: AU Rachel can't sleep during the nights before/during nationals in NYC so who does she talk to?_**

 ** _Starts with a text conversation:_**

 ** _3.00 AM- Hey are you asleep?_**

 ** _3.01- No I'm scuba diving, what the fuck do you want?_**

* * *

She was finally in New York.

Not on Broadway or anything like that because she's still only seventeen, but she's here because The New Directions have finally made it to Nationals and you've guessed it Nationals are in New York this year, Rachel wasn't the only one who was happy the rest of her Glee team mates were too.

This wasn't a dream they had actually made it.

So this is how she finds herself awake at 2.53 AM in her New York hotel room wide awake, Rachel Berry didn't do getting nervous or stage fright, so what the hell was this?

She shoots a look to other side of her room where Kurt, her best friend out of the Glee club is fast asleep, the excitement of being out in New York has worn him out, talk of Breakfast At Tiffany's especially, it brings a small smile to her face as she climbs out of her bed and heads towards the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake Kurt up because she knew just like herself Kurt had a routine too, even though hers is clearly out of sync.

The second the cold water hits her face, it's the sudden realization she's in New York and she's actually terrified.

Her hand are shaking, her palms are sweaty and her knees feel weak, she somehow makes it back to her bed, pulling her phone off the bedside table to send a message at this late hour.

 ** _3.00 AM- Hey are you asleep?_**

She doesn't have to wait long for his response, a few seconds later her phone vibrates in her hand, the screen lights up with his name.

 _ **3.01 AM-**_ ** _No I'm scuba diving, what the fuck do you want?_**

She should have known she'd get that kind of response from him as they aren't really friends, everyone just tolerates her even him even if he claims he "kind of likes her"when Santana shouted at her the other day.

So she manages to type out a response without any tears in her eyes.

 _ **3.03 AM-**_ ** _Sorry to have disturbed you Puck. Night._**

She closes her eyes feeling more alone than ever.

She feels another vibration, she's received another text from Noah.

 ** _3.05- Sorry Berry, don't be like that, what's up? you ok?_**

She stares at her text for a minute contemplating what to put as a reply while wondering if he even cared.

 _ **3.07- Rachel, talk to me please? Other wise I will start knocking on every door until I find you, don't think I won't do it.**_

Comes another message because of her lack of reply to his previous message.

 ** _3.08- Don't you dare Noah!_**

She types out her lame reply, less than a minute later she receives another text back.

 ** _3.09- What's wrong? Why aren't you asleep?_**

She smiles, maybe he does care.

 _ **3.10- Can't sleep. Too nervous I think?**_

She types back quickly.

 _ **3.12- Rachel Berry nervous? Never thought I'd see the day.**_

Comes his reply, she knows he's teasing her she knows he is.

 ** _3.13- No need to be nervous, we all know you can do this in your sleep. Seriously._**

She smiles, he's being sweet, maybe he is turning over a new leaf.

 ** _3.14- If you really can't sleep you can come to my room and help me sleep because woman you are driving me insane._**

The smile on her face fades.

 ** _3.15- Noah!_**

She sends his name as a warning she's annoyed at him.

 ** _3.16- Don't Noah me miss innocent, you know it's only right if you text a guy after 3 AM that its a naughty pic ;)_**

Why was her heart racing over his dirty texts?

 ** _3.17- I'm going to sleep now. Night._**

She types out quickly, she needed out of this conversation now.

 ** _3.18- No you don't, you woke me up Berry. Room 217 10 minutes._**

He replies and she knows she shouldn't be doing this.

 ** _3.19- Noah, I don't think this is a good idea._**

She types her response.

 ** _3.20- It definitely is. You Have 8 minutes Berry before I come and find you._**

Comes his reply and she knows she's screwed.

 ** _3.21- Fine._**

She's giving in because she knows Noah with actually come and find her and he'd wake Kurt up and she didn't want Kurt in a bad mood with her definitely not in New York anyway.

 ** _3.22- See you in 6 minutes._**

She already knows he'll be smirking when she goes down to his room and she wants to hit him already.

She makes sure she looks presentable as she will ever be at 3.24 Am, as she slips on some black pumps to match the rest of her outfit as she makes her way out of her room quietly opting to take the stairs just in case she sees anyone she knows in the lifts at this time of the morning, she was staying on the third floor and he's on the second floor so it doesn't take her long to reach her destination.

Should she knock? Should she text him to say she's here? She wonders as she stands outside of room 217.

She doesn't have much time to do anything as the door swings open and he appears smirking like she knew he would be, wearing a pair of blue basketball shorts with no shirt out and all she can do is gulp and stare at him, Rachel's not blind she knows Noah had a good body underneath all of the clothes he wears but she never expects what she sees, he's utterly gorgeous she can't think straight.

 _"Fucking get in here already Berry"_ He mummers, reaching out for her hand pulling her into the room, it's dark, she can hardly see anything the moment the door closes behind them, the only thing she feels is Noah pressed up behind her, one of his arms wrapped around her waist directing her towards his bed.

It's soft, his skin that's what flashes through her mind, as she finds herself being consumed by him and the warm duvet in the bed, he's pressed up close to her, his chest to her back, his arm still wrapped around her waist securely.

 _"We're in New York Berry relax"_ Is what he whispers in her ear, she leans back against him as he kisses the side of her neck, she gasps quietly as she feels his teeth scrape the side of her neck before he kisses it again, she knows he's going to leave a mark.

He mummers a goodnight against her skin, she feels his arm tense up around her pulling her closer to him even if that was possible at the point before she hears his breathing even out in her ear a few moments, she smiles and closes her eyes allowing sleep to take over her.

* * *

Her phone is vibrating again, she's had enough of that sound the past couple of hours, her eyes flutter open almost instinctively, it's still dark she notes, it's 7.03 AM, she notices the name on the screen she scrambles to pick up her phone that is resting beside her on the bed.

 _"Kurt"_ She whispers suddenly very aware that Noah is still asleep and also whoever his room mate was they'd be sleeping too.

 _"Diva! Where are you?"_ Kurt Screeches down the phone, the concern laced in his tone of voice.

 _"I just went out for a walk, I couldn't sleep, I will be back in a few minutes"_ She says quietly, attempting to release herself from Noah's arm to no avail at the moment.

 _"Good, Sorry I woke up and you weren't around I was worried"_ Kurt says and she can hear him let out the breath he was holding through the phone.

 _"I'm good Kurt, thank you for worrying about me"_ She says smiling.

 _"See you in a few Diva"_ He replies hanging up shortly after.

 _"Babe, where are you going? It's early, like really early"_ She hears a voice behind her, she turns her head over her shoulder to see Noah sitting up on the bed behind her and damn if he didn't look cute when he was half asleep.

 _"I have to go meet Kurt before he thinks I've been kidnapped"_ She replies, her fingers trailing over his hand he's still resting against her against her waist, she can hear him moan as she moves.

 _"Babe really? You wake me up twice and now you are leaving me?"_ He asks he sounds almost hurt, but this is Noah Puckerman the ultimate player there is no way he is hurt right?

 _"Noah, I'm sorry I have to go, I'll see you at rehearsals ok?"_ She says quietly kissing his forehead releasing herself from his grip to put her shoes back on.

 _"Later Berry"_ She hears from behind her, she bites her lip as she watches him lower himself back down onto the bed, his chest is amazing, she shakes her head, what was she thinking?

 _"Bye"_ She says her eyes widen as she realizes who's in the next bed to where she'd been sleeping with Noah.

She's out the door faster than a hot potato as she makes her way back to her room with Kurt.

 _"I thought you went for a walk Diva?"_ Kurt asks as soon as he sees her.

 _"I did"_ She replies.

 _"In your Pajamas?"_ He asks raising his eyebrow as he looks over her outfit- a skimpy set of black shorts and a baby pink camisole with an unzipped black hooded jacket.

 _"I couldn't sleep Kurt, I had to do something"_ She replies.

 _"You should have just called that Neanderthal Puckerman, he would have happily helped you sleep"_ Kurt says and he can see his best friend blushing at his innuendo, he's surprised she got it to be honest, this was Rachel Berry possibly the most innocent girl he knew and that's coming from him a teen gay who'd never kissed anyone other then Brittany one time to try and pretend to his dad he wasn't gay.

 _"Diva go have a shower and get changed, we are going for breakfast"_ Kurt carries on rushing her into the bathroom, Rachel lets out a breath once she's in the bathroom, Kurt mentioning Noah Puckerman was not what she expected, when she looks in the mirror she sees her face is a flushed pink.

Damn him, she thinks as she takes a step closer to the mirror she sees Noah Puckerman's handy work, a small purple mark on the left side of her neck where his teeth had been scraping and his lips had been sucking on a few hours previously.

Once she's showered and changed her and Kurt are heading out earlier than the rest of the Glee kids to go and do Breakfast At Tiffany's trying to put Noah Puckerman to the back of her mind, which was harder said than done.

Rachel smiles at Kurt as they are outside Tiffany & Co, she didn't feel nervous at all being in New York with Kurt, so what was last night about?

They spoke for about an hour about coming back to New York after graduation, they even sneak on to the Wicked stage and sing "For Good" as a duet before they have to literally run back to the hotel to get changed to meet the group for Nationals rehearsals, well prep time to write songs, they were two days away from Nationals.

Kurt and Rachel were the last two people to reach the rehearsal/ prep class, this didn't go unnoticed by some one in the room, as Rachel looked over towards the window and found a certain member of the glee club smirking over at her, his eyes moving down to her neck, raising his eyebrow when he sees she's wearing a turtle neck dress, her hands smooth down her skirt as she sits down on a chair next to Kurt and Tina, picking up a rhyming dictionary, still feeling his eyes burning into her.

Mr Schuester asks if any one has come up with any ideas yet, which no one seemed to have any ideas yet, that is when Mr Schuester actually came up with a good idea, the children go and visit Central Park, obviously under the supervision of him and the other supervisors. Everyone was excited, Kurt was extremely excited he squealed, jumping up and grabbing Rachel's arm pulling her up with him, both of them beaming.

The New Directions are scattered about Central Park, which isn't that far a walk away from the hotel they were staying at, Rachel finds herself sitting on a bench watching her fellow Glee club members laughing and joking about.

 _"Yo Berry"_ She hears him before she feels his arm around the back of bench, pressing her closer to him.

 _"Noah I really wish you'd use my real name just sometimes, you know what it is right?"_ She asks sarcastically.

 _"The real question is why are you wearing a turtle neck when it's so hot out here?"_ Noah asks, as he tries to peel her turtle neck down.

 _"You know exactly why I am wearing it Noah"_ Rachel says smacking his hand away.

 _"I can always give you a matching one so it doesn't look outta place"_ He says leering at her.

 _"Noah!"_ She moans, turning to hit his shoulder.

 _"I can't wait to hear you scream that later"_ He says smirking, before she watches him join the rest of the football guys from the Glee club to throw a ball about, Rachel is left wondering why he didn't tell her his room mate in the hotel was Finn, especially after Rachel dated Finn for a few weeks, what if he had seen them together?

Would Finn even care now he was dating Santana?

Rachel kept getting distracted by watching them, she didn't know how long they had been at Central Park for, but it was Quinn's voice who broke her out of her distracted state of mind.

 _"Rachel?"_ Quinn asked, stepping towards her, _"Rachel? Are you ok?"_ The blonde girl places her hand on Rachel's arm, that's when Rachel blinked up, _"Sorry Quinn, you were saying?"_ Rachel asked the girl in front of her.

Quinn smiled across at her, _"It's time to go back to the hotel"_ She says nodding towards the rest of the group, which causes Rachel to stand up and follow Quinn, Rachel's shocked when Quinn links arms with her, _"Maybe you can help me try and write some songs when we get back to the hotel, if you want?"_ The blonde girl asks her.

 _"Yeah ok Quinn"_ Rachel says smiling across at Quinn as they rejoin the rest of the New Directions.

Rachel doesn't know what's weirder today- her and Noah's interactions or the fact her and Quinn were hanging out alone in her hotel room, Quinn's actually a pretty cool girl and knew a lot about music, why didn't they hang out more? Oh yeah Finn.

Because everyone wanted Finn.

Awkward because neither girl wanted him now.

 _"I think I like Artie"_ Quinn blurts out about half an hour later

 _"What?"_ Rachel replies.

 _"As in really like him and I don't know what to do"_ The blonde girl says, she's wringing her hands nervously, looking up at Rachel.

 _"Why? I mean why don't you know what to do? You're Quinn Fabray"_ Rachel replies confused.

 _"I mean do you ever think people look at you and judge who you are and who you are supposed to be with?"_ Quinn asks looking right at Rachel as if Rachel knows what she's talking about.

 _"All the time"_ Rachel agrees.

 _"I mean me and Finn people saw that, you and Finn not so much, no offense, I was just giving an example"_ Quinn says no malice in her voice at all.

 _"I know Quinn, the guy I like now we'd never be seen together because I'm the obnoxious freak"_ Rachel says sadly, quietly unlike herself.

 _"You aren't a freak at all Rachel"_ Quinn responds.

 _"I've heard you say it before"_ Rachel says shrugging her shoulders.

 _"That's before I knew you"_ Quinn says softly.

 _"So you and Artie, since when?"_ Rachel asks.

 _"I don't know a couple of weeks?"_ Quinn says shyly, a bit unsure.

 _"So the guy you like? Anyone I know?"_ Quinn asks trying to change the subject.

Rachel doesn't reply she excuses herself to go to the bathroom, Quinn knows it's a stall tactic as the brunette walks away.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Rachel has excused herself to go to the bathroom, her cellphone which she has left on the bed where she had been sitting, it starts vibrating and buzzing on the bed.

 _ **Noah- Berry why are you ignoring me? (9.00 PM)**_

Quinn looks down and wonders who Noah is?

 _ **Noah- Is this because of what I said earlier? (9.02 PM)**_

What did Noah say to Rachel earlier Quinn wonders?

 _ **Noah- Come on Rachel, please? (9.04 PM)**_

He sure wanted Rachel to talk to him whoever he was.

Quinn looks up at Rachel, _"So who's Noah?"_ The blonde girl asks the brunette.

Rachel looks across at Quinn shocked, she blinks once, twice, before she responds with a _"What?"_ in a small voice.

 _"He's text you three times in the past five minutes"_ Quinn states.

 _"Is he the guy you are into? Because you shouldn't be worried because he's into you too"_ Quinn carries on as she sees Rachel not responding.

 _"No what Noah wants is to get into my pants"_ Rachel says.

 _"I don't think so from the texts he sent you"_ Quinn says smiling at Rachel

 _"It's Puck so he definitely does"_ Rachel sighs sitting down on her bed.

 _"Wait, he lets you call him by his first name, he told us only his Mother could call him that?"_ Quinn asks shocked.

 _"So you and Puck when did this happen?"_ Quinn asked to break the awkward silence.

 _"After me and Finn broke up, Noah started being nicer to me and then last night I couldn't sleep and he helped me"_ Rachel confesses.

 _"Helped you how?"_ Quinn says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 _"Not like that Quinn, we just talked"_ Rachel says throwing a pillow at Quinn.

 _"Puck talked to a girl and didn't try it on with her? Rachel he actually likes you and I mean really likes you"_ Quinn says throwing the pillow back at Rachel.

 _"I think we should make a plan for you and Artie, Quinn"_ Rachel says a few moments later.

 _"Tomorrow morning before Glee rehearsal, we can have breakfast in my room, I'll message you"_ Quinn replies as she stands up to leave to go back to her room, _"And for what it's worth, I think you and Puck would be a good couple"_ She adds before closing the door.

When Rachel sits back down on the bed her phone vibrates again, she wonders if it's Noah again but this time it isn't, it's Kurt.

 ** _Diva, I will be staying with Mercedes, we are really in the zone writing. See you in the AM._**

Rachel sighs she was going to be alone, wasn't she used to this by now?

She changes into some pink fluffy pajama bottoms and a black camisole before lying back on the bed, wondering if she should reply to Noah's texts, thinking back to what Quinn said earlier on.

Rachel's woken up much later on by a knock on the door, she groggily walks to the door expecting to see Kurt on the other side as she swings it open to find a sheepish Noah Puckerman.

Noah runs his hands through his Mohawk as he leans against the door frame.

 _"Berry, I was worried about you, you didn't reply to my texts"_ He says, a tired smile gracing his face.

 _"I was busy, I had company"_ Rachel responds holding back a yawn.

 _"Anyone I know"_ He says walking past Rachel to get into her room.

 _"Noah are you jealous?"_ Rachel asks closing her door to turn to face the boy.

 _"No, hell no"_ He says a little bit too defensively.

 _"Noah why are you here?"_ Rachel asks him walking towards him, looking at the boy in front of her and he looks pissed off.

 _"Noah, I'm rather tired me and Quinn were throwing a lot of ideas around tonight"_ Rachel says with a yawn.

 _"Quinn was here?"_ He asks as he sits down on Rachel's bed.

 _"Yeah"_ Rachel replies casually _._

 _"Was she the reason you didn't reply to my texts?"_ He asks quietly.

 _"No, Noah I-"_ Rachel doesn't know what to say.

 _"You what Rachel?"_ Noah whispers as he gets closer to her.

 _Why didn't you tell me Finn was your hotel room mate? What if he'd seen us together?"_ Rachel asks him looking directly in his eyes.

 _"So what if he had?"_ Noah replies forcefully.

 _"You mean you-"_ Rachel is cut off by Noah's soft lips crashing down on hers, one of his hands tangled in her hair, the other gripping her waist keeping her close to him as he pushes her back on to the bed.

 _"I'm not going to have sex with you"_ She says, her voice coming out a little too breathless.

 _"I know"_ He states as he places light kisses on her neck.

 _"You know?"_ She asks him.

 _"Rachel, baby, you are special I know I'm going to have to wait, to prove I am the guy who isn't going to hurt you, that I've changed"_ He says looking into her eyes pouring his heart out to her.

 _"Noah, I didn't-"_ She says shaking her head.

 _"It's ok, I'm not the guy who expresses his_ feelings, _but here I am telling you, I'm into you and only you"_ He says softly.

 _"I'm into you too"_ She responds before pulling him in for a kiss.

He gets off her stripping off his shirt as he does so, revealing his rather attractive body, he looks down to find her blushing, biting her lip.

 _"Lets get you to bed Princess"_ He smirks, pulling back the covers and sliding between them, patting the space next to him softly, indicating for her to come and lie next to him, she takes the bait and curls up next to him, one hand resting on his chest, her hands feeling cold against his warmer body.

 _"You're friends with Artie right Noah?"_ Rachel asks as she traces patterns on his bare skin.

 _"Yeah why?"_ He asks curiously.

 _"I'm going to set him up"_ She replies casually.

 _"With who babe?"_ He asks kissing the top of her head.

 _"You will find out soon enough"_ She says leaning into his touch, closing her eyes.

 _"As long as it's not Britt again, because you know she just used him"_ He says.

 _"Noah, you actually care"_ Rachel says stroking his arm.

 _"Babe, please, don't tell any one"_ He says rolling his eyes.

 _"It's Quinn"_ Rachel says.

 _"Good"_ He replies casually.

 _"What do you mean good?"_ Rachel says, sitting up to look down at the boy.

 _"He likes Quinn too, he told me the other week, he wanted my help singing a song to her"_ Noah says casually.

 _"Noah! Why didn't you tell me?"_ Rachel asks swatting his shoulder.

 _"Because you end up hitting me"_ He says rubbing his shoulder dramatically.

 _"I'm so sorry, let me kiss you better"_ Rachel says moving her head to kiss his shoulder where she'd hit him.

 _"So what are we going to do? To get them together"_ He asks as he watches Rachel kiss his shoulder area as she moves up to his neck, why is he talking right now? Especially when his girl is kissing him?

 _"They have to sing a duet"_ Rachel states happily as she shoots up which makes him sit up too, wrapping his arms around her.

 _"Lets get some sleep then we can help them ok babe?"_ Noah says pulling her back down to him once more.

* * *

The next morning they are woken up by someone screaming.

It's Rachel who gets up first.

 _"Kurt, will you stop, you are going to wake Noah up"_ Rachel is whisper shouting at him.

 _"When did this happen?"_ Kurt asks excitedly his voice definitely loud enough to wake Noah up.

 _"Hummel, seriously do you have to talk so loud?"_ Noah asks the annoyance apparent in his voice.

 _"Noah, be nice"_ Rachel says swatting his shoulder.

 _"Stop hitting me woman"_ Noah says rolling is eyes at her.

 _"What time is it?"_ Rachel says trying to reach out for her phone.

 _"Like eight"_ Kurt replies.

 _"I have to meet Quinn"_ Rachel says jumping up after seeing the text from Quinn.

 _ **Hey Rachel, I'm in room 204 come over when you are awake, Q.**_

Rachel runs off to the bathroom to get changed, coming out a few moments later dressed in a black and white turtle neck.

Much to Noah's displeasure, he groans as soon as he sees her, she leans down to give him a kiss.

 _"Boys please play nice"_ She says as she flounces out of the room.

 _"So you and Rachel huh?"_ Kurt asks looking at Puck.

 _"Yeah me and Rachel"_ He states.

 _"About time Puck"_ Kurt says as he goes back to finding his rhyming dictionary.

Rachel knocks on Quinn's door, the blonde girl opens it with a wide smile on her face.

 _"Hey Rachel"_ Quinn says smiling at her friend.

 _"Good morning Quinn"_ Rachel smiles back at her.

 _"So I have been thinking about what you said yesterday and I was talking to Noah last night-"_ Rachel says as she steps into Quinn's room.

 _"Wait you spoke to him last night? I heard Finn telling Santana that Puck disappeared"_ Quinn says cutting Rachel off.

 _"Well"_ Rachel says sheepishly, blushing as she remembered Noah pressed up close to her.

 _"Did you?"_ Quinn asks clearly she saw Rachel's blush on her face.

 _"No! Course not Quinn, we talked and fell asleep and then Kurt woke us up this morning when he was screaming"_ Rachel says.

 _"I would have loved to have seen that"_ Quinn says chuckling gently.

 _"Anyway me and Noah decided that you and Artie need to do a duet together and I have the perfect one"_ Rachel states simply.

 _"You wrote a duet for us?"_ Quinn asks her shocked.

 _"No, but it is inspirational, Lucky by Jason Mraz"_ Rachel replies with a smile on her face.

 _"Wow Rachel that is.. great, but how do we do it?"_ Quinn asks nervously.

 _"Leave that to me"_ Rachel beams at her friend.

* * *

 _"Mr Schuester, as Captain of the Glee Club, I suggest we sing a song in order to inspire each other and our writing"_ Rachel says once all the Glee club members are together again.

 _"That's a great idea Rachel, do you have any ideas?"_ Mr Schuester asks her.

 _"Actually I do, we all talk about duets, which are customarily sang by me and Finn, but I have decided we need to give others a chance, So I Picked a song and that's Lucky by Jason Mraz"_ Rachel states slight annoyance on Finn's name as he is not paying any attention to anything around him except Santana's breasts.

 _"And the lucky people who get to sing that are..."_ Rachel has a hat in her hand and she pulls out a piece of paper and says _"Quinn"_ Rachel smiles at her before putting her hand back into the hat _"And Artie"_ She reveals smiling even wider.

 _"You heard her guys, Quinn Artie, take it away"_ Mr Schuester says as Rachel goes to sit down next to Noah and Kurt on the edge of the bed.

Rachel can't help but smile when she hears Quinn start singing the opening verse.

 ** _Do you hear me,_**

 ** _I'm talking to you_**  
 ** _Across the water across the deep blue ocean_**  
 ** _Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_**

 ** _Boy I hear you in my dreams_**  
 ** _I feel your whisper across the sea_**  
 ** _I keep you with me in my heart_**  
 ** _You make it easier when life gets hard_**

She's even happier when Artie joins in with the chorus, she watches as Quinn beams across at her singing partner.

 ** _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**  
 ** _Lucky to have been where I have been_**  
 ** _Lucky to be coming home again_**  
 ** _Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

The two of them singing as if they are the only two people in the room, when Rachel looks around everyone else seems disinterested in the performance, maybe she was the only one who wanted them to be happy.

 ** _They don't know how long it takes_**  
 ** _Waiting for a love like this_**  
 ** _Every time we say goodbye_**  
 ** _I wish we had one more kiss_**  
 ** _I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_**

Their voices blend well together she thinks, maybe this could be a contender for Nationals if they don't actually write any original songs.

 ** _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**  
 ** _Lucky to have been where I have been_**  
 ** _Lucky to be coming home again_**  
 ** _Lucky we're in love in every way_**  
 ** _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**  
 ** _Lucky to be coming home someday_**

She feels Noah's arm resting on the small of her back as her two friends launch into the final couple of verses, his touch so soft yet it burned her, the heat that radiates off him is all consuming.

 ** _And so I'm sailing through the sea_**  
 ** _To an island where we'll meet_**  
 ** _You'll hear the music fill the air_**  
 ** _I'll put a flower in your hair_**

The words and the music all so beautiful, she was right when she said the song was inspirational, Rachel Berry was very rarely wrong about music.

 ** _Though the breezes through trees_**  
 ** _Move so pretty you're all I see_**  
 ** _As the world keeps spinning round_**  
 ** _You hold me right here right now_**

The two are so in sync with each other now, there's not a lot of dance steps in the number, but it works well without any theatrical elements, it's simple and elegant.

Just their voices blending together.

 ** _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**  
 ** _Lucky to have been where I have been_**  
 ** _Lucky to be coming home again_**  
 ** _I'm lucky we're in love in every way_**  
 ** _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**  
 ** _Lucky to be coming home someday_**

The couple lock eyes and it's the end of the song.

 ** _Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**  
 ** _Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

When they end the duet, Rachel's up on her feet clapping first followed by Mr Schuester and then the rest of the Glee Club.

 _"I hope that proved inspirational to the rest of you, lets take a quick lunch break and then we can get to work guys"_ Mr Schuester says.

Rachel can't help but smile when she sees Artie and Quinn sitting together eating, Quinn waves Rachel over, who drags Noah with her, not that the tall boy was complaining.

 _"Quinn, Artie, that was great, I really enjoyed the performance"_ Rachel says as she sits down across from them, she can see the confusion in Artie's eyes as he sees Noah throw his arm around her shoulders, whispering something in her ear before he heads off.

 _"If we weren't writing original songs for Nationals this would be a contender"_ She carries on.

 _"Thanks Rachel"_ The two say in unison smiling at her.

They may have not won Nationals that year but what did come from that was two new couples, Puckleberry and Quartie and their friendships, the four of them were inseparable once they came back from New York, it didn't take any one long to see this, no one said anything it was just the lingering looks wondering when all of this transpired.

 _"I'm glad we are friends"_ Quinn says smiling at Rachel.

 _"Me too Quinn"_ Rachel says before they are joined at the table by both their boyfriends.

Quinn and Artie feeding each other and Rachel laughing at some joke Noah had just told her.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	11. High

_**A/N: Puckleberry is life as per usual.**_

 _ **Prompt: "Noah are you high?" A/U Short Puckleberry future fic.**_

* * *

Rachel is reading a magazine she finds lying around Santana's apartment, it's one of those overly girly ones with the quizzes that determines what kind of shoe you were in another life.

She's flicking through really as she waits for Santana to finish getting ready, until a small article in the Dear Diane segment comes up, in which some one has written how perfect and amazing their boyfriend is and Dear Diane's response is almost comical in Rachel's opinion.

 _ **Ladies if you come across a man who is smart, hot, humble,educated, financially secure, passionate and patient, great at fixing things around the house and is not materialistic, good in bed, loves you like you are the only girl in the world and watches you whilst you are applying make up while listening to every word you say..**_

 _ **Then, please be assured that the weed he is smoking is of super quality...**_

That was until she'd really read the response, because all the things she'd listed in the response her fiance did, every single one of them, she frowns slightly before picking up her phone.

 ** _Ring..._**

 ** _Ring..._**

 ** _Ring..._**

 _"Hey baby"_ His voice fills her ear.

 _"Hey"_ She replies trying to act as normal as she can.

 _"Are you ok baby?"_ He asks her.

 _"Yeah"_ She replies a bit too fast.

 _"Rachel, you think I don't know my own fiancee well enough to know when she's acting weird?"_ He asks her he's chuckling she can tell.

 _"I have a question"_ She says casually.

 _"Ask me then"_ He demands.

 _"Are you high Noah?"_ She asks seriously.

 _"What?"_ He's laughing a little too loudly.

 _"That didn't answer my question Noah"_ She says impatiently tapping her foot.

 _"Baby, you know I'm a Fireman, you can't do that shit, plus it shrinks your junk and I know how much you love my junk"_ He says seductively down the phone.

 _"You're Incorrigible"_ She laughs, blushing at his comment.

 _"Well least you know it's the truth, so why is my fiancee ringing me up asking me stupid questions?"_ He asks her a few seconds later.

 _"I saw an article in Dear Diane and it was like she was describing you except apparently you can't exist unless you are high"_ Rachel replies and he is laughing once again.

 _"Well baby, I can assure you I am not"_ He says seriously.

 _"I love you"_ She replies softly.

 _"I love you too, Tell Satan I said hi"_ He responds before he hangs up.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	12. Dreams

_**A/N: I'm not sure where this idea popped into my head from but once it was in my head I couldn't stop thinking about it.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ _ **When Rachel turns 25 her dad's think it's time to get her married off (arranged marriage) will she find love or is she doomed to be in a loveless marriage? A/U Future Fic.**_

 _ **Where Rachel lives In New York, she's struggling to make it on the Broadway stage... (In a universe where there was no Shelby/Beth/ Quick and only slight Finchel mentions)**_

* * *

Rachel Berry was turning twenty five soon, she only one memorable outing on an off- Broadway show Beauty and the Beast where she played Belle so far since she had graduated from NYADA, this didn't put a dampener on her spirits, she was going to make it on Broadway, she had too, this was her dream it had been for such a long time.

Rachel Berry was going to be somebody.

Her cellphone starts ringing from the other side of her bedroom, she knew it would be one of her Fathers as they usually called her at the same time every week, she answers cheerily wanting to tell them about the auditions she has coming up but her world comes crashing down when her Father Hiram mentions the words.

 _ **Arranged Marriage.**_

 _"it's none negotiable star, you are turning twenty five, you knew this day was coming"_ Her Father Hiram was telling her over the phone in his Lawyer voice, this was her worse nightmare, she was turning twenty five and her Fathers were planning on arranging her marriage for her, this wasn't in her plan, like she had a plan now she sighed.

 _"Star, I know it's not what you want, but if you had found yourself a nice boy to settle down with already this wouldn't be happening"_ Her father carries on before pausing for a moment before she hears a scuffle on the line, _"We will see you next month Honey"_ She hears Leroy's voice down the phone before she bids both her Fathers goodbye.

She hangs up flopping down on her bed dramatically why was this happening to her?

She'd planned out her life well the life she wanted and it all centered around Broadway not having an arranged marriage to someone she barely knew because her Father's made a promise to her grandparents who had passed since.

She could name a handful of Jewish boys in her old hometown of Lima, Ohio, the first being her best friend Noah Puckerman- she hasn't spoken to him in at least a year since he'd be deployed as he was still in the Air Force, she was proud of him for making something with his life and she knew Finn would be proud of him too if he was still around, so he was out of the question, then there was Jacob Ben Israel she shuddered at that thought- he was the boy at school who would 'stalk' her and harass her during her teenage years, she'd hoping he's not on her Fathers' list, the only other Jewish boy she knew from Lima was Eli Aaronson, she'd only spoke to him a handful of times at Temple, he asked out in Junior year which resulted in him receiving a right hand off Noah who said she deserved better than Eli Aaronson.

Rachel had to put her impending doom to the back of her mind as she had a couple of auditions to rehear for over the next couple of days, she wasn't going to be put off following her dreams just because her Father's wanted her to get married, she picks up the first script on her bedside table flicking through the pages to find the part she was reading for with determination.

* * *

The line crackles, Debbie Puckerman hears her son's voice saying hi before his face comes into focus on the screen in front of him.

 _"Oh Noah, my son, you look more handsome every time I see you"_ Debbie says as son as she sees her son's face smiling at him.

 _"Mom, come on"_ He mutters rolling his eyes.

 _"It's true, anyway how are you?"_ She says smiling at her son.

 _"I'n good Ma, I have actually have some news for you"_ Noah replies.

 _"Me too"_ Debbie says in an excited tone of voice, a big smile on her face.

 _"You can go first ma, you seem excited about your news"_ Noah says, another smile gracing his face as he watches his Mother.

 _"Rachel's getting married"_ His Mother says to him.

 _"As In Berry?"_ He questions her as his smile fades.

 _"Yes"_ His mother says simply.

 _"To who?"_ He asks.

 _"Well her Father's are arranging it for her, but they said by the end of the month they will have found the guy, she'll be back in Lima then so it will be taking place then"_ His Mother is babbling on explaining it to him.

 _"Oh"_ He replies, his can feel his heart rate increase.

 _"Yeah I mean it's so soon, I can't believe her and you are growing up so fast, anyway what was your news dear?"_ His Mother asks him, clearly missing her Son's avoidance of Rachel's pending marriage.

 _"I have some leave coming up, I was thinking about coming back for Sarah's birthday, just don't tell her, I want it to be a surprise"_ He replies trying to sound casual.

 _"Oh Noah, she will be thrilled to see you, she misses you"_ Clearly it worked as his Mother didn't pick up on it as she responded.

The conversation with his Mother ends shortly after, he promises to call her with the details of his leave when he gets them, he lies back on his bed wondering who on earth Rachel was going to end up marrying.

* * *

For the next three weeks Rachel works hard in all of her Auditions, first week after her phone call with her Father's there's her West Side Story one, she's auditioning for Maria as always, would she find her Tony to her Maria?

Then there's a Street Car Name Desire week later, where she's going for the Lead Role of Blanche DuBois. She'd read the script a good few times, it wasn't something she'd normally do but maybe it was time to branch out, after all she was versatile.

Her final Audition was for Wicked, Wicked would be her ultimate goal, she wasn't going to get it this time round she knew it but there was no point not trying to go for her goal early- Elphaba.

She speaks to her Father's a couple of times, she tries to limit the speak about her up coming marriage.

They don't bring it up all the say to them is that they are working on finding her ideal man, they are looking for her Tony.

* * *

A short, sharp knock alerted Hiram Berry that there was somebody at their front door after he had got off the phone to Rachel that afternoon.

 _"Mr Berry, Sir"_ Noah says as soon as Hiram Berry opened his front door.

 _"Noah Puckerman, It's been a long time"_ The older man says.

 _"Seven years Mr Berry"_ Noah confirms.

 _"I see you are still in the Air Force"_ The man states.

 _"Yes Sir"_ Noah confirms, as the man looks over Noah's Marine's uniform.

 _"Son, did you have a reason you came here today? Rachel doesn't get in until next week"_ Hiram Berry says.

 _"It was you I came to see Mr Berry actually"_ Noah says firmly.

 _"Oh and why's that Noah?"_ The older man questions him.

 _"I heard Rachel was getting married"_ He says, pushing the hurt out of his voice.

 _"Oh your Mother told you?"_ He asks, knowing full well Debbie Puckerman told her son, why wouldn't she? Noah and Rachel were friends.

 _"Yes she did, And I know I wouldn't be your first choice when it comes to Rachel, but I think I'm the best choice for her"_ Noah says confidently.

 _"And why is that?"_ Hiram Berry Questions the young man in front of him.

 _"I went to her Off-Broadway show last year Beauty and The Beast, and she was amazing, she deserves to be up on that stage._ _Do you think if she marries anyone else they will let her live her dream?"_ Noah asks the gentleman in front of him.

There's an silence pause before Noah speaks up again saying, _"I didn't think so"_ It's quiet but Hiram still hears it anyway.

 _"We will keep it in mind Noah"_ Leroy Berry says as he appears from the back of the house.

 _"You do that"_ He says turning to leave.

 _"Just one question before you leave Noah"_ Hiram speaks up causing the young man to freeze.

 _"Yes Sir?"_ He asks.

 _"What's in it for you? I mean if you marry my daughter?"_ Hiram asks.

 _"She's my best friend, I love her and I'd be helping her live out her destiny"_ Noah says confidently, a large smile plastered on his face as he walks away from Rachel Berry's childhood home.

* * *

 _"Did he just say he loves Rachel?"_ Hiram asks his other half Leroy.

 _"Yes he did"_ Leroy smiles, pausing for a moment before carrying on, _"But then again we already knew that"_ He states casually.

 _"Did you know he was going to show up here? And do that?"_ Hiram side eyes his other half as he asks the questions.

 _"Yes"_ He simply replies.

 _"Is that why you told his Mother?"_ Another question leaves Hiram's voice.

 _"Yes"_ Leroy says again before he carries on saying, _"Because do you really want our daughter to be married to Jacob or Eli? they are nice boys don't get me wrong. But do you think they'd fly all the way back here from Iraq to tell us that they want to marry her so that Rachel can live her dreams?"_ Leroy is staring at Hiram with a huge smile on his face.

 _"You act as if you hate Noah, but Hiram you know he's the only one for her"_ Leroy says before he walks back towards the kitchen, leaving Hiram alone with his own thoughts.

They knew a long time ago exactly who their daughter was going to marry.

Hiram smiles as he picks up the phone to his daughter a mere three weeks later, she doesn't answer so he chooses to leave her voicemail.

 _"Star, we've found him, the Tony to your Maria"_ That's all he says before he hangs up, he wonders if Rachel knows that she's known who her Tony has been for years.

The next person Hiram calls is Noah and he simply says, _"Yes, you can marry my daughter"_ and Noah's response is almost an inaudible sob, followed by a _"Thank you Sir, I won't let her down"_

Noah tells his Mother a couple of days later and he can see the love shining in her eyes as he relays what he told Mr Berry about Rachel, she hugs him so tight while tears flow freely from both of them, she tells him how proud she is of him, her heart breaks a little bit when he tells her they have to keep it a secret because Rachel wasn't going to know until their wedding day which was in five days time.

* * *

 _"Star, we've found him, the Tony to your Maria"_ She hears her dad's voice on her voicemail, she finds herself in tears, it all gets too much, she's going to get married in just over a weeks time and she has no idea who too and that's the most terrifying part.

Rachel Berry, was a woman who liked to be in control of her life, but that was slipping away from her, she cries herself to sleep that night, she doesn't tell anyone, she doesn't even tell her Father's how terrified she is when they ring up and tell her that her soon-to-be Husband has arranged everything for their wedding.

She finds herself needing an escape so she finds herself looking through Facebook, her eyes linger on one particular photo for a few moments, it's one of Noah with his Mother and his little sister Sarah, it's posted on Sarah's Facebook page with the hashtag I love having my brother home.

Rachel's smile turns to a frown when she wonders why her Father's didn't tell her that Noah was in Lima?

She dials a familiar number, it rings a couple of times before the line connects, she hears a lot of background voices before she hears his voice,

 _"S'up Berry"_ He says cheerily.

 _"Noah"_ She can't help but smile when she hears his voice.

 _"How are you?"_ She asks him a few seconds later.

 _"I'm good, just being driven crazy by the Puckerman women, you know the usual"_ He says looking at the two women he is with walking away from them slightly while they look at other pieces of Jewelry.

 _"You know you miss them Noah"_ she says softly.

 _"I do"_ He says quietly before he carries on is a louder voice, _"Hopefully I will get to see you before I go back, I saw your Berry number uno and duo yesterday they said you would be back soon"_ He says warmly.

 _"Yes I will be back on Friday"_ She confirms letting out a sigh.

 _"What's up my hot little Jewish American Princess?"_ He asks she can hear the concern laced in his voice even if he tries to push it out, he can't lie to her.

 _"Did they tell you why I'm coming home?"_ She asks in a quiet voice.

 _"Yes"_ He says sadly.

 _"I..i"_ She stumbles nervously _"_ _Why can't it just be you? Least I know you"_ She says in a whisper.

 _"Rachel, your Father's have never let you down before so why are they going to now? I'm sure they've found the right guy for you"_ He says with a grin on his face, he wanted to tell her how he'd see her at the end of the aisle, but he'd have to wait.

 _"I know.."_ He hears the sadness in her voice and it breaks him.

 _"Berry, come on, you're going to be fine, because the guy who marries you is going to be the luckiest guy in the world"_ He says trying to cheer her up, because he knows he is the luckiest guy in the world.

 _"Thanks Noah"_ He hears the happiest return to her voice.

 _"I mean you're smokin' baby"_ He says, he can't help himself.

 _"Noah! You are incorrigible"_ She says laughing, same old Berry.

 _"Just for you Berry, Look I have to go, I'll see you on Friday"_ He says.

 _"Wait-"_ She says but it's too late, he's hung up, she just sighs.

 _"Mr Puckerman, these are the two rings you wanted to see, have you decided which one you want?"_ The store assistant asks him.

 _"Yeah I have"_ He replies, before pointing and saying, _"The one of the left"_ The ring his soon-to-be Wife would wear, it's a white gold princess cut diamond the only one he could find that had a star on it, that's her engagement ring he'd already picked out some simple bands for their wedding rings, he'd decorate hers with an inscription which makes him smile.

 _"And the inscription?"_ The lady asks and he can see his Mother and Sister lurking nearby he didn't want them to know how cheesy and romantic he was he'd wrote it down already and given it to another lady in the store, _"I have given it to your colleague already"_ He confirms to the store assistant, she smiles rushing away before coming back to let him know how much it is and when he can come back and retrieve it.

 _"Rachel will be here on Friday"_ He tells his Mother smiling, _"And we get married on Saturday"_ He adds a huge smile on his face matching his Mothers.

* * *

Rachel catches her plane from New York to Lima early in the morning and lands mid-afternoon her Father's come and pick her up, they embrace her warmly, into a group hug.

 _"Welcome home Star"_ They both say, as they lead her out of the airport and to the car, the ride home is comfortably silent after Rachel tells them about her auditions and how she is waiting to see if she gets any call backs.

 ** _2.13 PM- I'm back in Lima, if you want to do something later, Rachel x_**

 ** _2.17- I'll see you in our usual spot at 5. Noah x_**

Hiram watches his daughter through the mirror, the smile on her face makes him smile too, he wonders if she's going to be this happy tomorrow when she realizes her best friend is going to be waiting for her at the end of the aisle tomorrow.

They arrive home at 3.30 PM, Rachel unpacks her things before getting a quick shower and changing into a black dress, a total colour option from what she is going to be wearing tomorrow.

She bids her Father's goodbye before heading off to meet Noah on the bleachers at their old High School, she'd laugh if you'd told her that her old high school bleachers would be the place most of her important decisions were made but it happened, it's where she told Mr Schuester she'd come back to Glee if he got a decent leading man, it's where her and Noah broke up in Junior year, it's where her and Quinn became friends, its where she came when she found out Finn had died and Noah hugged her so tight and it was also the place Noah told her he was leaving Lima five years ago to join the Air Force and here she was again waiting for Noah.

She heard a whistle from the distance, then he came into view, Noah Puckerman, he looked more defined than when she'd last seen him, _"Damn Berry you look good"_ He says and she rolls her eyes as she stands up brushing her skirt to give her best friend a hug.

 _"You look good too Noah"_ She says softly, as she pulls back from their hug, both her hands resting on his biceps or in Noah's words his "guns" which were still lovely, definitely bigger than they were in High School.

 _"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow"_ She says sitting down on the bleachers again.

 _"I know"_ He says casually.

 _"I mean, I've thought about it, getting married I mean"_ She carries on.

 _"Yeah?"_ He asks looking at the expression on her face.

 _"I always thought when the day came, I'd feel differently"_ She responds sounding conflicted.

 _"In what way?"_ He asks her quietly.

 _"I thought I'd be happier"_ She admits looking down at her feet.

 _"It hasn't happened yet Berry, you never know"_ He says trying to make a joke out of it.

 _"Unless magically it's you I am marrying Noah, I doubt it"_ She snaps at him.

 _"You'd marry me?"_ He asks at their eyes meet.

 _"Course I would, your my best friend"_ She says smiling sweetly at him,

 _"That's not a reason to marry someone Berry"_ He mummers.

 _"I know, but when I get married you won't be able to call me Berry anymore"_ She says and she sounds about that.

 _"You'll always be my Berry"_ He says putting his arm round her shoulders pulling her closer to him,

 _"Noah I love you"_ She says softly.

 _"I love you too silly"_ He says smiling down at her.

 _"No, I mean, I don't just love you,I'm in love with you"_ She says passionately, more animated than before.

 _"Rach-"_ He starts but gets cut off by her lips grazing against his, he responds before he pulls away from her.

 _"You're getting married tomorrow we can't"_ He says shaking his head, he'd told her dad's he wouldn't do anything to give the jig up but if he keeps kissing her he definitely will.

 _"If it's something we both want we can"_ She replies looking at him furiously.

 _"Baby, don't make this harder than it already is"_ He says reaching down to grab her hands, one more day he thinks and we can do this all, he's really trying to be a good man.

 _"Lets get you home"_ He says, pulling her up with him.

 _"Noah, I haven't lost you have I?"_ She asks and he can see for the first time that's what she's terrified of, it's the same reason she called him four days ago, it's why she wanted to meet him the day before she got married.

 _"Don't be stupid, you could never lose me ever"_ He says kissing the top of her head, before he watches her get into her car.

He feels like a total jerk, but it's for her own good, tomorrow she'd understand he did it all for her, he thinks as he looks at her wedding ring that's in the glove box in his old pick up truck, he gave Leroy Berry her engagement ring yesterday, he hadn't given it to her yet as her hand was bare he noticed.

Everything is a blur when she gets home, her dad's ask if she's ok, she lies, she's a great actress in front of them, she says she's happy even though she's miserable, she hides in her room for the rest of the night telling her Father's she's deciding on her make up and hair for her big day tomorrow.

Leroy knocks on his daughters door, he hears her soft come in and she is actually doing her hair, one half curled and the other half straight.

 _"Your dress is here dear and your engagement ring star"_ He announces watching his daughter turn and face him, a look of surprise on her face, _"I'll leave them on the bed for you"_ She just nods.

The second her door shuts he hears her sobbing, he wants nothing more than to go back in there and tell her that she's marrying Noah, the same man who's been in love with her since they were both seventeen, but he knows he can't Hiram would never forgive him for spoiling their daughters surprise.

He waits outside her door, a few moments later, he hears a gasp and her muttering how beautiful her engagement ring is.

 ** _8.45- She loved the engagement ring, good job son. L._**

Noah can't help but smile as soon as he reads the text message from one of his soon-to-be Father in-laws Leroy Berry.

He lies back on his bed, feeling the tiniest bit nervous about it tomorrow.

Because tomorrow he's marry Rachel Berry and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _"Rise and shine Star, you are getting married today"_ Her father Hiram's voice wakes her up, she was having the most wonderful dream, she was marrying Noah and that made her happy, the reality sinks in she isn't marrying Noah as soon as her eyes open, but she musters up enough strain to give her daddy a smile.

 _"Yes I am"_ She says.

 _"And Star your hair, wear it curly, your soon-to-be Husband said he likes your hair that way"_ He says grinning across at her.

 _"Oh ok"_ She replies confused because everyone likes her hair straight only one person likes it curly and that's the man in her dreams.

Rachel doesn't let that fact sink in for too long, she's due to get married in three hours.

She had three hours to get her dress on, her make up done and her hair, that was plenty of time she thinks even if she's curling her hair.

She takes her time, she puts on her dress, it's a strapless corset style dress with a poofy skirt with a star with her name embroided on it it's what she would have picked for herself, did her husband really pick this for her.

She puts her tiara on as her finishing touch, which came in her dress bag and to no surprise it had a star on it, a blue one with a note saying, this is your something blue, your engagement ring is your something new and that star on your dress is something I borrowed and I'm returning it to you (even though she doesn't recognize it)

By the time she's got dressed and she stand in front of her mirror she convinces herself she's marrying Noah Puckerman, because who else would attempt to have stars on all her wedding attire.

He's nervously waiting at the temple for her, Rabbi Greenberg looks at him and tells him to take a breath his girl would be here soon enough, he smiles at his Rabbi and takes a deep breath, his best man Sam standing behind him smiling at him.

Her reality comes crashing down once again, they are their way to the temple when she sees Mrs Puckerman in her work uniform heading in the other direction from the temple, Rachel thinks her heart has just broken as her wedding car pulls up outside of the temple.

Hiram is first out telling her he's going to check everything is ready for her.

When Noah sees the older one of Rachel's Father's his heart rate picks up knowing she wouldn't be far behind with her other Father Leroy.

 _"Daddy, I can't do this"_ Rachel says turning to Leroy with shining eyes,

 _"What's wrong Star?"_ He asks her.

 _"I convinced myself all morning, it was going to be him"_ She says and she can feel herself about to cry.

 _"Who?"_ He asks her, even though he knows exactly who she is talking about.

 _"Noah daddy!"_ She shouts, _"But it can't be considering I've just seen him mother in her work uniform going in the other direction"_ She says and he can see her heart is breaking, he's going to have to tell her, he's got to.

 _"Star, listen to me,you are going to go in there and everything will be ok"_ He says calmly wiping away her tears.

 _"How do you know daddy?"_ She asks him, she looks so innocent.

 _"Have I ever let you down honey?"_ He asks her.

 _"No"_ She responds.

 _"So you have to trust me this one last time, that when you go into that Temple, that the man standing at the end of the Aisle loves you more than you know"_ He says the name unspoken, he hopes so knows who it is.

 _"Ok Daddy, for you"_ She says sadly.

 _"No Star this is all for you, this is your day"_ He says taking her hand and leading her up the temple stairs.

Hiram and Noah share a look when it's been longer than the time they expected Rachel to have entered the Temple, maybe having his Mother pretend to not be coming to the wedding was a mistake what if Rachel had seen his mother and panicked?

Just then the doors or the Temple open, the chords of _"Take my breath away"_ start up.

His breath catches in his throat as he sees her at the end of the aisle, she looked beautiful, even if her head is down as she walks down the aisle towards him.

When Leroy reaches the end of the Aisle, that's when he places Rachel's hands in Noah's, that's when the petite brunette looks up at her soon-to-be husband and finds her soul mate staring at her, her eyes start to water up, she's going to cry, he steps forward, his thumb tenderly wiping away her tear and smiles at her.

It's a blur, she doesn't remember a lot other than her and Noah saying "I do" and the Rabbi saying they can kiss, Noah gives her the most gentle kiss they have ever shared as their friends and family clap, it's only then that she realizes standing behind her on her side of the aisle is Quinn, Santana and Brittany all on pink dresses and on Noah's side there is Sam and Blaine.

 _"But I saw your Mother"_ She whispers as Noah's hands make their way around her waist.

 _"Just a decoy babe, I wanted this to be a surprise"_ He says as he kisses the top of her head as they pose for photos outside of the temple.

 _"You jerk, there was me thinking you didn't love me"_ She says looking up at him,

 _"I'll always love you Berry"_ He replies looking down at her before crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

They share their first dance as husband and wife to Sweet Caroline, Rachel blushes that he still remembers what that means to her, not only the first solo he ever sang to her, it was also the song she lost her virginity to him also a year after he sang it to her in Glee club.

 _"Why did you do it Noah?"_ She asks him as they sway in time with the music.

 _"Because like your inscription says baby, you're my dream"_ This time she does cry and he holds her and kisses her softly as her Fathers and his Mother watch on, _"I told you the second I told him she was getting married he'd come home"_ Debbie says to Leroy and Hiram.

 _"I think we make a good team"_ Hiram says as they clink their champagne glasses together.

* * *

Rachel turned twenty five.

She was married to the love of her life and in the same year got to play Elphaba in Wicked- where Noah, her two Fathers and Mrs Puckerman where front row to cheer her on.

 _"Thank you"_ She says to him on their way home from her opening night of Wicked, she turns to kiss which he responds as he always does.

 _"No need to thank me baby, when you love someone their dreams become your dreams"_ He says simply.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	13. Alternative Universe

**_A/N: Because Puckleberry is my life atm! I wish Glee gave me more of this!_**

 ** _Prompt: "To find Puckerman! My journey from little princess to natural woman begins this Saturday Night at My House"  
_**

 ** _A/U: Finn's P.O.V of a couple of days in the life of Rachel Berry._**

 ** _Finn doesn't approve of the things he sees (mainly Puck with Rachel) when did this happen is all he can think?_**

* * *

I had just basically told Rachel her song she wrote was for Regionals was crap.

She wanted my opinion as The Glee Club's Co-Captain.

I had also insulted her because she'd never drank either, and said that's why we'd never gone past second base so when Rachel walks away from me all that comes out is, a lame _"Where are you going?"_

She turns back back to stare are me before she formulates her response which is, _"To find Puckerman! My journey from little princess to natural woman begins this Saturday Night at My House"_ and all I can do is watch her retreating back as she storms out of the Choir Room, pretending there isn't a pang of pain in my heart as she walks away to find my Best Friend, why did it hurt so much when I had Quinn?

And Me and Rachel broke up a year ago?

I slowly walk towards the door of the Choir Room not sure what I am about to find, I look out and see a hallway full of nameless faceless people, I see Brittany, Santana and Quinn talking near the latter's locker and further down the hall way I can see Puck with Rachel, her hands resting on his biceps as he had one of his arms wrapped around her waist, he's got a smirk on his face listening to whatever Rachel is telling him, Rachel then tip toes up to kiss him, this causing both of his arms to wrap around her waist as he leans down into her.

Why was I watching this and no one else was?

Rachel pulls away a minute later a big smile on her face, before she bites her lip shyly saying _"See you tonight Noah"_ Before the jock she was just kissing winks at her, mouthing a _"Later Berry"_ Before he disappears down the hallway.

Rachel swans past me as if she doesn't see me, why would she be kissing Puck?

And why was she calling him Noah? No one does that except for him Mum and his little sister.

Was this to prove a point to me about not getting to second base?

I totally forget about Rachel and Puck when Quinn comes over fluttering her eyelashes at me telling me to meet her in the janitors closet in ten minutes.

Yes. I am the man.

That lasted for a whole two minutes because once me and Quinn are done making out she mentions that Rachel invited all the Glee Club members over to her house for a party on Saturday Night, I didn't realize Rachel and my girlfriend were friends.

I am left wondering how did this party come about since all I'd seen was Rachel and Puck making out in the hallway?

 _"Oh right? Did you want to go?"_ I ask Quinn, who stares at me with a weird look on her face, I shouldn't have said anything I think that Quinn's about to flip out at me all because of Puck.

This was his fault.

 _"Finn, just because Rachel and Puck are dating now doesn't mean we can't support our friends"_ The blonde cheerleader tells him abruptly.

 _"Sorry did you say they are dating?"_ I almost choke on my question.

 _"I assumed you knew, you saw them in the hallway"_ My girlfriend says I can tell she's rolling her eyes by the tone of her voice.

 _"Since when?"_ I ask her, my voice barely above a whisper at this point.

 _"Like a month or so, I caught them kissing at 711 while looking for Condoms"_ Quinn says as she's opening the door of the Janitors Closet, looking back at me waiting for me to move with her.

Did I hear Quinn right?

Did she say they were looking for Condoms?

No, there is no way that Rachel would sleep with Puck of all people.

* * *

I don't see Puck or Rachel for the rest of the day until the end of the day, they are in the car park together with Santana and Brittany they are standing around laughing and joking with each other, I can't help but noticed where Puck's hands well one hand was placed on Rachel, it was on her ass and she wasn't doing anything to stop him from being it.

This was the same girl who flinched every time he touched her, but Puck was objectifying her and she's ok with that?

Even more shocking was her hugging Santana and Brittany, it wasn't like Rachel Berry hung out with any of the Cheerios unless they were in Glee, so what alternative universe had I stepped into? Next thing I know I'd find out Quinn and Rachel were best friends, I chuckle to myself, this must be a dream.

I decide to go home and clean my mind off this, whatever this is because I have no clue.

 _ **6.30 PM- What are you doing with Rachel?**_

I send the text to Puck, I couldn't get the idea out of my head, the imagine of his hand on her ass, the image of the way she looked at him after they kissed in the hallway.

One thing I knew about Puck was he played girls, Rachel was different she was from the rest of the girls in our school, she was special, but if she's sleeping with Puck, she's just as bad as the rest of them.

 _ **6.45- Sleeping.**_

Comes his reply, I was fuming, why was I this annoyed?

 _ **6.46- Imagine attached...**_

 _ **Isn't she cute?**_

The picture he attached was on them in bed, Rachel fast asleep on his bare chest, she's fully clothed in the clothed in the clothes she wore at school, so why was he shirtless?

 ** _6.55- What the fuck dude?_**

I sent my angry text back.

 _ **6.57- Dude? She's my girl, why are you so angry?**_

He replies he's hit the nail on the head, why was I so angry?

 ** _6.59- Don't hurt her._**

I type back before putting my phone down.

* * *

Next time I see them together it's at the party, Rachel opens the door for me and Quinn enter her house, she's alone at the moment but not for long as soon as Quinn hands Rachel a bottle of wine, Puck is over in a flash, smirking as he takes the bottle from her hand.

 _"Fancy another drink Berry?"_ He asks her as soon as he has the bottle in her hand, before he turns his attention to me and the blonde next to me, _"Quinn, we all know you want a drink, hey man, I'll grab you a beer"_ Puck says squeezing my shoulder.

 _"Rachel I have to say, you've tamed Puck, he's acting like more of a host than you"_ Quinn says smiling at the girl in front of us.

 _"I think he's happy that I agreed to have this party"_ Rachel says turning her attention to where my best friend is standing getting drinks for the three of us with a smile on his face.

 _"Well looks like everyone's having fun, show me around Rach"_ Quinn says raising an eyebrow at her fellow Cheerios Santana and Brittany are doing body shots, before she links arms with Rachel walking with her further into the room.

 _"What just happened?"_ I wonder out loud, a couple of moments Puck hands me a bottle of beer, before going back to the counter to grab both the girls drinks, I can hear my girlfriend thank him, but his girlfriend Rachel kisses his cheek, whispering something in his ear which he smirks at, his arm going around her waist to pull her close to him, she angles her body towards him, so she's pressed up against him.

 _"What the fuck is going on here?"_ I ask the trio of people as I walk over to them.

 _"Finn, I have no idea what you are talking about? It's a party"_ Rachel says quietly, trying to not get attention on them.

 _"I mean you and Puck?"_ I spit out.

 _"Finn, If Rachel and Puck want to date it's none of our business, plus they make a nice couple"_ My girlfriend speaks up before the couple do.

 _"Thanks Quinn"_ I hear Rachel say, as Puck high fives Quinn before they leave me alone.

I hear people shouting Spin the bottle and then never have i ever.

Why the fuck did I come to this party?

Oh yeah for Quinn- My girlfriend.

I begrudgingly sit down next to Quinn as they start a game of 'Never have I ever'

It starts with a simple, _"Never have I ever had sex at school"_ Everyone looks at the girl that says it, Brittany, but I shouldn't be surprised to see Santana and Puck drink.

 _"Never have I had sex in a religious place"_ It suddenly goes quite but then two people drink Puck and mine (as well as everyone else's eyes in the room go wide) Rachel drinks.

 _"Midget, never thought you had it in you"_ Santana says with an approving look over the couple next to her.

 _"It was Noah's fault"_ Rachel whines.

 _"Actually you'll find it was yours, you said you were bored and wanted me to entertain you"_ Puck says smugly with a smirk on his face, why do people like this guy?

 _"Noah!"_ She admonishes him, hitting his chest.

But the whole time she has a smile on her face, even more so when he kisses her, his hand sliding to cup her face, a loud wolf whistle rings out in the room around me.

 _"Guys get a room"_ Santana says shoving the two of them.

 _"Maybe later"_ Puck says and Rachel blushes her face turning pink as he throws this arm around her shoulder.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	14. Suck

_**A/N: It's Puckleberry as always.**_

 _ **Prompt: I mean like you suck sometimes...**_

 _ **A/U-Set after Rachel finds out about Finn and Santana.**_

 _ **A short text off Noah Puckerman makes everything better.**_

* * *

Rachel sat on her bed she was upset, she'd lied to Finn yes by saying she'd slept with Jesse when she hadn't but his betrayal was much worse, he had said he hadn't slept with anyone and he had, he slept with Santana, the one person in Glee who still bullied her.

He slept with the girl who made his life a living hell.

Who does that when you love someone?

Her phone vibrates,

the text she receives off Noah Puckerman, her ex- boyfriends best friend (and also kinda an ex-boyfriend of hers if you count a seven day whirlwind romance)

 _ **I mean like...**_

 ** _You suck sometimes..._**

 ** _But I'd do anything for you..._**

 ** _Just don't tell anyone, Noah._**

Rachel Berry can't help but smile.

Maybe they were friends after all.

Later on in the week there are rumblings that Puckleberry might be back on considering Puck told everyone in the Glee Club he kinda likes Rachel when Santana has a go at her and says everyone hates her.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	15. You Drive Me Crazy

_**A/N: Puckleberry**_

 _ **Prompt: Have you ever been so wildly attracted to someone that you can actually feel it driving you crazy?**_

 _ **A/U Inspired by Rachel's new look in the Britney/Brittany episode. (Some glee stuff does happen but not in the same order as the show)**_

* * *

Everything around him has suddenly reverted into slow motion reminding him of a lame romantic-comedy he's been forced to watch, he's looking around a bemused expression plastered onto his face, his eyes locked with Santana's and then Brittany's as they turn to face whatever the commotion was.

The commotion ends up being her.

That's when he sees exactly what everyone else is staring at, they are objectifying the girl as she walks down the hallway, her hair tied up in pig tails (how the hell does she make them look so sinfully sexy?), his eyes trail down to reveal her skin exposed to him, the red bra she is wearing sporting through the top of her white buttoned down school shirt which she's knotted just above her naval area.

His eyes scan down further as he feels his jeans tightening around his lower region, his lil Puck is starting to rise for her, as his eyes trail down her legs, the black mini skirt doing nothing to cover her tanned, toned dancer's legs.

He's never been more attracted to Rachel Berry in his entire life, his mind was going crazy he had to have her.

He had to have her now.

 ** _You drive me crazy_**  
 _ **I just can't sleep**_  
 _ **I'm so excited, I'm in too deep**_  
 _ **Oh... crazy,**_  
 _ **But it feels alright**_  
 _ **Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night**_

It's Brittany and Santana that start this a few days ago, by this he means the whole Britney Spears epidemic that is taking over the school over the past few days, which made every girl in the Glee club go slightly more crazy than they were before, all of them acting more empowered (not that he had a problem with independent women) and bitchier than before, some dressing differently, none more so than Rachel 'Crazy' Berry.

Yes the girl was hot in her own right, in her mini skirts, knee socks and animal print jumpers, she owned that shit, that was Rachel's thing, he was allowed to say that since they had previously dated, fooled around whatever the other Gleeks called it.

But today was different, gone where the animal print sweaters, in fact they had been replaced by a buttoned down white shirt which was knotted above her naval and he could see her bra, the red bra that was on display for everyone to see teamed with a short black skirt that showed off her long legs.

Damn he's screwed.

She's caught him looking, as she has done many times before in the past, he smirks at her as their eyes meet and he sees her not looking away from him, her cheeks are slightly pink, he knows that Rachel Berry is normally the shy girl, but Britney Spears seems to have given her some confidence and damn if it wasn't driving him crazy.

He wants in her crazy in a bad way.

In fairness if he was being honest with himself, he was never going to break up with her back then on the bleachers last year, he lied to her that day because he was hurt when she ended things with him, he was a stud.

A stud who was totally into her, why couldn't she see that?

 _ **Tell me, you're so into me**_  
 _ **That I'm the only one you will see**_  
 _ **Tell me, I'm not in the blue,**_  
 _ **That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you**_

The reason she's dressed like this, is for him, forget Finn, she didn't want him back- Quinn was welcome to him, what Rachel Barbra Berry wanted Noah Eli Puckerman, she doesn't really remember when her feelings for Finn became a distant memory, maybe it was when Noah sang Sweet Caroline, maybe it was when Noah picked Glee over football, maybe it's always been Noah and she was just crazy.

She feels crazy, she remembers talking to Kurt yesterday at his house (where yes he lives with her ex Finn Hudson)

 _"Have you ever been so wildly attracted to someone that you can actually feel it driving you crazy?" She asks Kurt, who actually blushes, maybe Kurt did know how she felt._

 _"Rachel, do you have a crush on someone that isn't Finn?" Kurt asks her,_ _Rachel Berry couldn't go around telling people the boy who was driving her crazy was one Noah Puckerman, the boy who made the Glee kid's lives a living hell for the past two years before he picked Glee over football, them over his reputation._

 _She stays quiet, she bites her lip nervously, twirling her hair between her thumb and index finger._

 _"It's about time Rachel, as much as I love my step brother, you deserve someone who's crazy about you and that will always pick you" Kurt said smiling at her._

 _ **Lovin' you means so much more.**_  
 _ **More than anything I ever felt before**_

 _She went home that night with a plan in mind of how she's going to get his attention, he once said he liked her when he was defending her from Santana's rants in one of the many Green Rooms The New Directions had frequented._

 _She's crazy to think he looks at her the way she looks at him, but they'd made out before, she wanted more from McKinley's resident Badass, so sue her if she's a lil crazy about the guy._

 _When it comes to love isn't being crazy a good thing?_

 _ **Crazy,**_  
 _ **I just can't sleep**_  
 _ **I'm so excited, I'm in too deep**_  
 _ **Crazy,**_  
 _ **But it feels alright**_  
 _ **Every day and every night**_

She catches his eye, she can see him smirking at her as she descends down the corridor towards him, one of his hands gripping he handle of his bag tightly that it's turning white with rage as she sees his scowling at any guy that dares to ogle her.

She shakes her head slightly, maybe she was wrong and he was just as crazy about her as she was about him, a girl could hope right?

 _ **You drive me crazy (you drive me crazy, baby)**_  
 _ **I'm so excited, I'm in too deep**_  
 _ **Oh... crazy,**_  
 _ **(you make me feel alright)**_  
 _ **Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night**_

 _"Morning Noah"_ She says as she passes by him in the hallway, her fingers trailing over his arm as she brushes past him, he can't help but turn and watch her walk towards her first class of the day, her skirt riding higher as she walks away when he turns back around to walk to his first class of the day he sees Jacob Ben Israel looking as if he's going to jizz in his pants at the sight of Rachel.

Puck can't help but make sure he shoves Jacob into the metal lockers as he walks past, as if this dweeb stood a chance with Rachel. He shudders to think about the alternative that she's actually dressed up for Finn, even though they broke up a few months ago now and Finn was kinda having an on/ off thing with Quinn as per usual.

Puck now has a scowl on his face.

Damn Finn Hudson to hell.

Rachel Berry would be his.

 _ **You drive me crazy (you drive me crazy, baby)**_  
 _ **Oh... crazy (you make me feel alright)**_  
 _ **But it feels alright**_

She doesn't see Noah for most of the day, she looks out for him in the cafeteria at lunch time but she doesn't see him, instead she is joined by Santana and Brittany, who seem to really like her new look.

Santana even muttered something about her actually being normal for once but Rachel doesn't mind the insult she actually smiles but in the back of her head she wonders where Noah is.

She needs him around, she once told Finn she was like Tinkerbell and needed applause to live, but secretly she thinks she is going crazy without Noah.

 _ **Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night**_  
 _ **Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night**_

She's spending her time in Glee singing a Britney song, she's chose one that goes with her naughty school girl outfit..

 _Oh baby, baby_  
 _Oh baby, baby_  
 _Oh baby, baby..._

Her eyes are locked on his for her whole performance, she doesn't care that most of the Glee club is staring at her like she's a crazy person, because he is looking back at her, encouraging her with his smirks and the way he raises his eyebrow questioningly.

She's the last member to sing, so once she's done, Mr Schuester is dismissing everyone, until there is only a few members of The New Directions in the choir room and more importantly he is still here.

 _"So you like my new outfit Noah?"_ She asks after she's finished singing Britney's 'Baby, one more time' in Glee.

This girl is certifiable insane and she's driving me crazy, but she's beautiful, maybe this time round if I'm honest she'll put me out of my misery and make me sane again.

 _"Baby, you can wear a fucking garbage bag and I'd think you were the most beautiful girl in this God damn town"_ He responds honestly, even though he can see Finn,his best friend (kinda, sorta, not really) watching them from the other side of the room as he is picking up his things.

He forgets all about Finn one Rachel stands on her tip toes and leans forward to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist pressing her flush up against him.

 _"Baby, you are driving me crazy"_ He pants as if he's out of breath, as soon as he pulls away from Rachel who is smirking at him.

 _"You drive me crazy too"_ She says, pulling him by the hand out of the room, once she sees Mr Schuester is giving them a weird look but Rachel can't help but smile as all she can think is mission complete as he stares at her like she's his one and only girl.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	16. They don't love like normal people

_**A/N: Because Puckleberry is life.**_

 _ **A/U As always because Glee didn't give me enough Puckleberry.**_

 ** _Prompt: Because they don't love like normal people  
_**

 ** _"I'm in love with you"_**

 ** _"So what?"_**

 ** _"So what? So plenty! I love you, you belong to me"_**

 ** _"People don't belong to people Noah!"_**

* * *

Rachel Berry had quit Glee that was the news that had been circulating around the halls of McKinley High.

She'd quit for the musical.

This wasn't part of his plan he muses.

Puck hasn't seen her for a week, he missed all the little things she used to do, even if she made him want to set himself on fire, least she made him feel something whether he wanted to admit that or not.

 _"I'm in love with you"_ He says the first time he sees her.

 _"So what?"_ She asks flippantly as she walks away from him.

 _"So what? So plenty! I love you, you belong to me"_ He responds with such conviction as he stalks down the hallway after her.

 _"People don't belong to people Noah!"_ She shouts, back, there's the Rachel Berry he knows,the Rachel Berry he loves.

 _"I didn't mean you belong to me I meant to say you belong with me baby, please?"_ Was Puck really begging her?

She doesn't say anything back, she just kisses him.

 _"You're an idiot"_ She replies finally and he can't help but smile, that's her way of saying she loves him too, because they don't love like normal people.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	17. Need

_**A/N: A/U Puckleberryyyy Fluffy Future Fic**_

 _ **Prompt: She only wants three things right now...**_

 ** _1) To see him_**

 ** _2) To hug him_**

 ** _3) To kiss him_**

* * *

It had been a long week, her rehearsals were brutal at this point, she knew they were going to be, but nothing like this, especially as they were longer now and more frequent as they were so close to Opening night, which meant she spend more time at the work than she normally would have, which meant she hadn't seen her gorgeous fiance in about a week, as he was working nights for the past week, so they were constantly missing each other, they'd leave each other cute little post it notes around their New York Apartment, well hers were cute and his were crude, mainly about how much he misses her body next to his as well as puns about her breasts, but she appreciated them none the less, she missed him even his crudeness at this point.

Her feet were killing her, she slips off her black high heels she has to wear for rehearsals by the door in the hallway as she closes the front door quietly behind her due to the lack of energy the petite woman has right now, she straightens up when she thinks she hears a sound coming from the apartment and considering her fiance is still at work she knows it's not him, her bag is strapped to her side as she scrambles to find her pepper spray just in case.

 _"I have pepper spray!"_ Her voice is high pitched but it is wavering as she hears the sound possibly getting louder? Maybe she was just that tired? It was all in her head? Never the less she clutches the can in her hand, her eyes squeeze shut, until she hears a voice from the other side of the apartment.

 _"Jesus, way to give me a heart attack baby!"_ Her fiance calls out to her, it's him in their apartment.

Her heart is racing.

He's here.

The can drops out of her death grip, crashing loudly on the floor as she hears his voice but can't see him and Rachel knows she's almost certain he's smirking at her, his usual trademark smirk and all she can think right now is that she only wants three things right now;

1) To see him.

2) To hug him.

3) To kiss him.

So she's going to tell him that, she's not afraid to admit that she misses him after all she's in love with the guy and has been for more than a decade, it's closer to two decades but she's not going to say that, he'll definitely take the mick out of her as much as he loves her.

 _"Baby, where are you?"_ He asks her, his voice laced with sleep, had she woken him up?

Why was he even home? She's sure he wasn't due back until tomorrow morning.

 _"A_ _re you coming to bed?"_ He asks her a moment later when she doesn't respond to him and she can hear him try and stifle a yawn as she walks closer to their bedroom with a smile on her face _._

 _"What?"_ Her fiance who is lying on their bed just in some plaid boxer shorts asks her as she lingers in the doorway of their bedroom staring at him hungrily.

 _"I didn't know how much I needed three things until now, that I needed to see you right now so I could hug you and kiss you"_ She says softly.

 _"My hot little American Jewish Princess, there's only one thing you need right now"_ He says standing up to meet her as she takes a step inside of their bedroom.

 _"And what's that?"_ She asks quietly,her voice almost like a whisper.

 _"Me"_ He tells her huskily, his voice still laced with sleep, he starts wrapping his arms around her before he kisses her passionately as he leans down against her small frame, a few moments later she is forced to pull away from the passionate embrace and from him as she hisses in pain, the balls of her feet causing her pain, her fiance looks at her questioningly, before he lifts her off her feet and placing her on their bed gently,he rubs his hands together to try and warm them up before he reaches down and takes one of her small feet in his large hands and starts to massage it softly, she lets out a small moan.

 _"Baby, you are working too hard"_ He says as she watches her reaction to his ministrations which cause her to let out soft breathless moans, he can't help but let a smile fall over him as he watches her, he hasn't seen her in a week and it's been torture, so what if he's a Special Agent for the NYPD, he still needs his fiancee to be happy, he's not a pussy, he's still a BAMF he just loves his woman.

 _"Noah"_ His name comes out as a moan rather than the admonishment she normally gives him when he questions if she's working to hard.

 _"It's true woman, I don't want you coming home hurt especially if I'm not here to look after you"_ He says softly as he sees the biggest smile plastered to his fiancee's face, she relaxes into his touches.

 _"Noah, I love you"_ She says softly as he massages her other foot.

 _" I love you too Rachel"_ He replies softly, letting go of her foot, climbing his way back up their bed to lie next to her.

 _"I missed you this week so much"_ She says as she trails her hand up her fiance's impressive bare chest.

 _"Me too baby, I want to promise it won't happen again, but you know I can't"_ He replies sadly, kissing the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her slender waist pulling her closer to him.

 _"I know Noah and I don't care as long as you come back to me"_ She mutters into his neck, forcing him to tighten his grip around her waist.

 _"Always baby, there's no where I'd rather be"_ He says, the sincerity noticeable in his tone of voice, she smiles against his smooth skin and to be honest there's no where else she wants to be either.

 _"I need to get out of these clothes Noah"_ She says a few moments later looking at her black dress which is crumpled from the fact she's now in bed with her fiance.

 _"Want some help?"_ He grins at her, as she stands up.

 _"Sure"_ She mummers looking at him from over her shoulder.

He didn't need to be told twice, he climbs over towards the edge of the bed before he stands behind her, leaving little space between their bodies, one of his hands wraps around her waist while the other removes the strap of her dress down her shoulders, placing kisses on to her bare skin as he does so, stepping back a little bit so the black dress covering his fiancee's body can drop to the floor, as she steps out of it, leaving her in just her underwear.

 _"Damn baby, you go out like this?"_ He mutters, as he spins her round carefully to face him, the matching black lacy lingerie set has him hot, in fairness he doesn't know when his woman doesn't get him hot, she's beautiful and all his.

 _"You said you liked this set"_ She says biting her lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

 _"Yeah for you to wear with me, not out in public"_ He says pulling her down on top of him as he lays back down on the bed.

 _"You say that like I was only wearing this"_ She says swatting at his chest.

 _"Don't put those ideas in my head woman"_ He groans as he stills her hands, pulling her in for a kiss to silence her.

She responds the second she feels his cinnamon flavored lips connect with hers, one of her small hands rests on the back of his head running her hand through his short dark brown hair, the other resting around his shoulders, pressing herself against him, she smiles against his lips when she hears a small groan being omitted from him.

 _"Make love to me Noah"_ She whispers in his ear as if she's telling him a secret, he groans again, his woman knows exactly how to get him.

He smiles down at her.

 _"Anything for you Rachel"_ He replies gently as she moves to lie on her back on the bed with him hovering over her.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	18. Mine Part Two

_**A/N: Puckleberry Love.**_

 _ **Prompt: "She's mine, touch her and I will kill you"**_

 ** _A/U Future Fic._**

* * *

He's scowling as he stands in the corner of his best friends Kitchen, who's idea was it to invite Jesse St Douche bag to this party?

Rachel keeps telling him that Jesse's changed and he's not the same guy they knew in High School, but he still looked like the douche who egged Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman still hated him.

Sam Evans, his best friend asks him if he's ok and he just nods, his gaze still far off watching Jesse and Rachel on the other sie of Sam's living room area, Sam's eye line follows were Puck is looking, he just rolls his eyes, he knows Rachel and Puck have a weird friendship/ relationship he doesn't know how to describe it, but it's been going on for years now, it started back in Lima, Ohio and it's still going on here in New York.

One day they'd sort it out surely? He hopes so anyway.

Sam leaves Puck alone, he knows his best friend isn't going to talk to him not about this anyway, but not before he just hands Puck another drink allowing the man to stew by himself.

Puck honestly doesn't know how long he's been standing there alone for or how long he'd been nursing the same beer for, but he does notice he's no longer alone, Jesse St Douche Bag is also in the kitchen.

 _"Puck"_ He hears the Douche greet him, he wants to punch him so hard in the face but Puck knows how much Rachel Berry arbors violence and she'd hate him if he punched Jesse as much as he wants to do it.

Puck doesn't greet Jesse back, so when he finds the other man staring at him, he puts his bottle of beer behind him on the counter staring back at the other man, before he starts to speaks.

 _"Dude, just a quick one, you see here's the thing, she's mine"_ He says nodding his head in Rachel's direction as she's still in the living room talking to a girl from one of her previous Broadway shows _"You touch her and I will kill you"_ He says his voice dangerous and low, his eyes locked on Jesse, and Puck swears he's never seen a man move so fast to get out of his face in his life, he leans back up against the kitchen counter top picking up his bottle again, he mentally counts to three before he sees her stomping her way over to him.

He just knows Rachel would.

 _"Noah Puckerman!"_ She shouts as she sees him smiling at her.

 _"That's me baby, what's up Princess?"_ He says a smirk appearing on his face as he takes a sip of his drink as he watches her, she's cute when she's trying to be mad at him.

 _"What's up?"_ She throws her hands up as if to say what the hell before she carries on, _"What did you say to Jesse? He's just left he didn't even say bye"_ She says loudly, staring right at him.

 _"And I care because?"_ He asks shrugging is shoulders casually.

 _"Noah! What did you say to him?"_ She asks him again taking a step closer to him.

 _"I told him the truth"_ Comes his reply.

 _"The truth?"_ She questions him nervously.

 _"That you Miss Berry"_ He says stepping towards herquickly _"Are my girl, did I lie to him baby?"_ He whispers in her ear.

 _"No"_ She stutters out, looking up at him wide eyed, looking at him innocently, until he leans down slanting his lips against hers, she can taste the alcohol on his tongue, his favorite brand of beer, she's used to it by now, it's all he drinks these days unlike in High School when it used to be Jack Daniels (she prefers beer to that)

Sam knew he was right, they would work it out one day as he looks towards his kitchen to see Rachel and Puck locked in a passionate embrace and hell if Jesse's feelings had to be hurt because of it, he didn't care as long as his best friend and his obviously chosen soul mate were happy.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review**_


End file.
